Come Back, Be Here
by winstons-bowties
Summary: Campbell Saunders is dead. Or is he? It's the start of a new school year, which means the Ice Hounds have new members. Maya meets the newest one, Cameron Sanders, who shockingly has a great resemblance to Campbell Saunders. As Maya gets to know Cameron, will she learn something about Cam that she didn't expect? Did Campbell really die? AU.
1. Part One: Maya Prologue

Prologue:** Thunder**

_"The day we met was like a hit-and-run_  
_And I, still taste it on my tongue."_

It's the first day of school, and I'm not too excited about it. You probably already know the story. _Campbell Saunders is dead._ I didn't cry when I found out. Hell, I was _mad_ when I found out. I wasn't mad at Mr. Simpson or at Zig. I wasn't mad at myself. I was mad at Cam!

I did cry, the first week of summer. Cam and I planned to do a lot over the summer. We were supposed to watch movies together, eat dinner together, and just have fun, and be happy. We didn't do any of that, because he's _dead._

"Maya, come on, it's time for you to get out of the car." I don't want to be here, but my dad told me I needed to go back to school. It's not like I missed school, I just didn't do much over the summer.

I sighed as I got out of the car. I bit my lower lip as I shut the door, holding my bag close, and slowly walked up the steps of Degrassi. Here we go.

I walked down the hall, and checked my phone to see a text from Tori. **Tristan & I are in the caf. Come on.** I turned down the hall, seeing the doors to the cafeteria. I walked in, seeing some people sitting around, and a few groups laughing and catching up. I sighed, finding Tori and Tristan.

Tori was still the same, but more fashionable. She had gotten a new wardrobe, which was very obvious. She had a coffee cup in her hand, and so did Tristan. "Good morning, Maya Matlin!" I took a breath, sitting down. "How are you doing?" Tori asked, a serious tone in her voice.

How did she think I was feeling? I feel like shit. I feel so bad because Cam is gone and I can't do anything about it. "I'm doing fine." I lied. Suddenly, I heard girls whispering, talking loudly, and shifting around. The three of us turned towards the entrance, and the doors opened. _The Ice Hounds._

I held my breath for a moment, before sighing. _Cam._ My stomach felt sick a moment after they walked in, because I saw the guy in the front, presumably the Captain.

_ Cam?!_


	2. Part One: Maya Chapter 1

A/N:

Awh, thank you guys so much for the reviews! If you all haven't already, please check out "Nothing Like Us", it's Camaya / AU, and it's complete. To those who have already read it and are reading this, thank you so much! I appreciate it. By the way, if you hadn't noticed, it is in 1st Person and it's Maya's POV. There's a link at the bottom of my profile explaining how to read this story and all about the POVs. Thank you guys once again for the kind reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: **When You're Gone**

_"I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do, reminds me of you."_

**[2 Classes Later, 1st Day of School]**

I was sitting down in French II, the 3rd class of the day. After this morning, I had rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring Tori and Tristan, before sitting in the girls' restroom and crying to myself. Of course, I decided to cry in the stall because I didn't want anyone to catch me crying. Alli had walked in, and she heard me crying, but when I didn't speak to her, she just left.

I looked up as someone sat beside me. Tori. "Hey, are you alright?" Tori asked softly. "Do you need to go home? Is your dad at work? I can get my driver to pick you up." Tori said gently. "Alli came up to me and Tristan, telling us you were crying in the girls' restroom?" I sighed. Of course.

"I'm fine." I lied again. "I just...everything kind of...burst when the Ice Hounds walked in." I sighed. "I just miss seeing Cam in his jacket, smiling." I said softly. Tori took a breath, and then sighed. I turned as the door opened, and some other students came in, along with the French II teacher, who was also the French I teacher, Madame Jean-Aux.

"Good afternoon, students." Madame Jean-Aux said, her accent rang in my ear. I sighed as Tori sat up beside me, and a few other people shuffled into the room. I took a breath as I spotted an Ice Hound. _Cam?_ I didn't move, but I watched as he walked by my desk, and took a seat in the back. _Is that...Cam?_ I sat up, and glanced at Tori, who looked unamused with the class, already.

I sighed. _No, Cam's gone, don't...don't think about him._ "Alright, let me just call roll and then I'll tell you all about this class, and maybe do a quick review on French I!" Madame Jean-Aux said excitedly. I sighed, biting my lip as she called roll. I turned to Tori.

"I wish Tristan was in this class." Tori pouted. She began looking around. "Ugh, we've got Zig's friend, Damon in here." She rolled her eyes. "I want nothing to do with that." I looked over at Tori, sighing.

"Maya Matlin."

"Here." I sighed. Madame Jean-Aux looked over at me. She smiled gently.

"I'm glad you're in my class, Maya." She said, before moving on. I looked away from Madame Jean - Aux. I knew she felt pity for me. _Everybody_ felt pity. I'm the ex-girlfriend of the guy who killed himself!

"Hey, you seem a bit hot-headed." Tori said gently. "Calm down?" I nodded gently. "I know you miss him, but I want to see you happy." Tori said. "I know it's not that easy, but you can try, right?" I smiled gently, nodding.

"Cameron Sanders." I turned a bit, seeing the Ice Hound raise his hand. His name is even close to Cam's. "Tori Santamaria." Tori sighed, raising her hand. I looked over at Tori. Did she not just notice a boy named Cameron Sanders was called before her?!

"What?" Tori asked. "Is there something on my face?" I shook my head and looked away. I'm_ not_ crazy, I know I heard his name right. "Hey, want to come over after school?" Tori asked. "Tristan is coming, and we're going to watch a movie to kick off the first week of school." Tori said gently. I knew she just wanted to comfort me.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "I'll text my dad at lunch." I smiled gently before turning away. I glanced over at Cameron, who was quietly looking through his notebook. Why does he look so much like Cam? I bit my lip, turning away again. I sighed. You can't go crazy, Matlin. I just _can't_.

* * *

I walked into Tori's house, which I've been to way too many times. Tristan followed behind me, and closed the door. "Tristan, pick a movie, I need to talk to Maya in my room." Tristan nodded, and Tori grabbed me by the arm, dragging me up to her bedroom. Great, here we go. "Maya, we need to talk." Tori said. "You seemed a bit shaken this morning when the Ice Hounds walked in, and you were freaking out in French II." Tori said. "What's going on?"

_Is she being serious?_ There's a new kid who looks just like Cam! "Are you serious?" I asked coldly. "You really have no idea?"

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you _blind?_" I asked curtly. "Did you _not_ see the newest Ice Hound?" I asked. "Did you _not_ hear his name before yours in French II?"

"You mean that one guy?" Tori asked. "Cameron?" She raised her eyebrows. "What about him?" She asked.

"Tori, are you kidding me?!" I asked as the door opened. It was Tristan, and he was holding a few DVDs.

"Hey, I couldn't-" Tristan stopped. "What's going on here?"

"How could you _not_ see that he-" I continued, and then stopped.

Tori looked over at Tristan. She looked away from me, walking over to Tristan before whispering a few things to him. "Maya, I know you miss Cam, and that-"

"You guys think I'm crazy...don't you?" I asked gently. _Of course_ they did! But why would Cameron be so similar to Cam? "I'm not crazy, Tori, and I know that." I argued. "I don't know about you guys, but Cam and-"

"We get it, you think...Cameron is Cam." Tristan said. "I'll admit that he looked familiar." Liar. "But Cam is gone, Maya, and you-"

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" I asked them coldly. "You guys make it seem like_ I'm_ crazy!" I continued. "Did you guys find Cam's body?" I asked. They stared at me. Of course. "No, you guys didn't. The only person who saw his body was Eli." I continued. "Eli was the last person to see him, besides the hospital workers." I said. "Eli saw the body, but _you_ guys can't prove anything."

"Maya, Cam is dead." Tristan said gently. "He's not coming back."

"I could care_ less_ about what you're saying right now, Tristan." I groaned. "Something in this story is not right!" I continued. "Cam wouldn't just kill himself like that! I _know_ he'd reach out to somebody, maybe his mom!" I said angrily. "I'm _not_ letting go of him that easily." I turned away from them, walking out of the door.

"Maya!" Tori and Tristan called out, and I knew they'd follow me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Nobody would listen. Nobody would believe me. _Except_...maybe Katie would?

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk. I took out my phone, dialing Katie's number. Please pick up. I listened as it rang. Ever since she started some early acceptance program, she'd been way too busy. That's what Stanford does to you. "Hi, this is Katie Matlin. Thanks for calling, and sorry I'm not present. Leave your name, number, and a message!" I sighed, waiting for the signal to start the message.

"Hey Katie," I sighed, "it's me." I said sheepishly, continuing to walk home. "How's Stanford going?" I asked. "You need to tell me all about it," I continued, "um, Degrassi was promising this morning..." I sighed. "I saw the Ice Hounds today," I said softly, "there's a bunch of...new...guys." I took a breath as I walked onto my street. "I miss you, Katie." I said gently. "Call me when you can." I hung up, ending the message. I grabbed my key from my bag, and walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called out.

No reply. Dad was at work, and mom was probably at a friend's house. I sighed, closing the door behind me and locking it. That's when I decided I needed to scream. So, I did.

Then, I jumped, because the phone rang. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Maya! Thank God you made it home." It was Tori. "We tried calling your cell phone but it said you were busy and we-"

"I'm fine." I said coldly. "I don't really want to talk right now." I said.

"Okay." Tori said softly. "I'll see you at school."

"Whatever." I sighed, hanging up and looking over at the couch. Hoot was on the couch. I sat down, holding Hoot, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

_I just miss Cam. Doesn't anyone understand that?_

* * *

A/N:

Awh shiz. Do you guys think Cam is still alive? *gasp* Who is this Cameron and why is he so similar? Find out soon in this story. Hehe. Thank you guys once again for reading, and I appreciate any reviews you guys leave. I'll update tomorrow!

More Reviews = Longer Chapter :)


	3. Part One: Maya Chapter 2

A/N:

Awh, thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! I didn't expect so many that quickly. Haha. I hope you guys don't mind that it's in Maya's POV, but don't worry, the POV changes later on. Um, I think that's it. Also, once again, check out "Nothing Like Us"! It's complete. Haha. It's Camaya & AU. Thank you guys again, and expect more on 'Cameron Sanders' in these coming chapters. *wink*

* * *

Chapter 2: **Come Back, Be Here**

"_I told myself don't get attached,_  
_But in my mind I play it back,_  
_Spinning faster than the plane that took you._"

**[The Next Day, French II]**

It was Thursday. That meant tomorrow was Friday, and then the first three days of sophomore year would be done. The start would be over. Hopefully, by the end of these three days, I'll forget that Cameron looks like Cam. "Okay class," I sat up as Madame Jean-Aux began speaking, "today we're just going to work on a review sheet," she smiled, "I'll pair you guys up," she continued, "and you'll just work with your partner on the sheet the whole class, okay?"

I sighed as she came around, passing out the worksheets. I looked over at Tori. I hadn't spoken to her all day, and lunch was soon. Tori was looking down at her worksheet, and I could feel the tension. Was it _my_ fault? "Alright," Madame Jean-Aux looked around, "Tori, I want you to move back there and work with Damon." I heard Tori gasp.

I glanced at Tori. I wanted to giggle, but I didn't know if she was cooled down from yesterday. "Cameron, you can move up here to work with Maya." _Wait, what?!_ I groaned silently. _Damn_. I glanced over at Tori's empty seat for a moment, and soon, Cameron was sitting there. His shoulder brushed against mine. He wore an Ice Hounds jacket, like they all did.

He had the same face as Cam. Everything about him, physically, was screaming _Cam!_ "Hey." I said gently. "I'm Maya."

He looked over, and smiled shyly._ Just like Cam._ "Hey." He said softly. "Cameron." I smiled gently, and he kept his smile on his face._ Cam._

"Alright," Madame Jean-Aux said, as she finished arranging everybody, "work on the sheets, ask your partner for help, and if both of you are confused, please come up to me." She turned from us, and sat down at her desk. I turned to Cameron.

"So, you took French I at your old school?" I asked.

"From what I can recall, yeah." Cameron nodded. _Recall?_ "I can barely remember what I learned." He shrugged. Oh,_ really_? I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked down at the worksheet. "You took French I here?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I took it with...a few friends." _Cam._ "This should be really easy," I assured him. Cameron smiled again. _Damn._ I looked down at the worksheet, and began filling it out. Cameron turned to his worksheet as well, and began working. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued to work on this sheet. _Recall? It's not like a few months ago is hard to remember._

"Hey, do you understand this?" Cameron asked. I turned, looking down at his paper. _He even has Cam's handwriting!_ I bit my lip before explaining. He smiled. "Thanks, now I remember, kind of." He said, before finishing the rest of his worksheet. "Are you done?" I nodded as I filled in the last part.

"Done," I smiled gently. "Um, so, where did you go to school last year?" I asked.

"Oh, in Kapuskasing." Cameron said. _What?!_ "It's kind of far," he said shyly, "but um, I moved down here."

"Billet family?" I asked curiously.

"No," Cameron began, "um...adopted." He said gently. "I lived with my real family when I was little, put up for adoption, and I've been with my adoptive family for a while." He continued. "They all decided to move down here. So I could play hockey."

"Oh." I said._ Kapuskasing? Adopted?_ "You like playing hockey?"

"It's my whole life." Cameron said. Really? "My biological older brother taught me," Cameron began, "and last year my adoptive mom encouraged me to do better in hockey."

"Oh," I said gently, "I play soccer." I shrugged. "Hockey is interesting, though, I used to watch it...last year." I continued. "I went to a lot of the games." _For Cam._

"Oh, that's cool." Cameron smiled. "You like hockey?"

"At first, I didn't." I smiled gently. "But I like it now." Because of Cam. Cameron nodded. "So, how are you liking Toronto?" I asked. "This area, y'know."

"It's definitely bigger than Kapuskasing," Cameron said, "from what I remember, I knew everybody in Kapuskasing." He furrowed his eyebrows. _Why does he keep saying 'from what I remember' or 'recall'?_ "It's nice here, I just haven't met a lot of people."

"Don't you hang out with the Ice Hounds?" I asked.

"Not really," Cameron said shyly, "one of them explained that...well...they don't stick together anymore," he began, "not in a bad way...but to meet other people and befriend other people." Cameron sighed. "But it's not that bad."

"You should hang out with us," I said gently, "Tori, Tristan, and I sit together." I began. "I mean, only if you want." I continued. Time to figure out who you really are.

Cameron smiled. "Thanks, I'll think about your offer." He said softly. "So, you're a sophomore?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm a junior." Cameron said gently. Just like Cam would be. Or is. Whoever you are. I looked over at Cameron.

"Oh, that's cool." I said. "What do you plan to do after high school?"

"I don't know, maybe the NHL?" Cameron began. "I'm fit for it, apparently." He continued. _Just. Like. Cam._ "Who knows?" Cameron shrugged shyly.

"Mm," I nodded, "well, don't forget me when you're in the NHL." I joked. "That girl you met in French II." Cameron laughed, and I laughed with him. _God, I missed that laugh. It's just like Cam's._

"I won't." Cameron smiled. I opened my mouth to speak, but the bell rang. "I'll see you around." Cameron said, grabbing his backpack. I nodded, watching him get up. "It was nice talking to you, Maya."

"You too, Cameron." I said softly, smiling at him before he left. I got up from my seat, sighing.

I looked over at Tori, who was looking over at me. She had this look of pity on her face. Of course. I walked out of the door, heading to the last class I had to go to before lunch. I can't ignore Tori, but I can't let her pity me all the time. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued walking. Something isn't right with Cameron's little life story. Nothing is right.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, and got in line to get lunch. I sighed, and then realized Cameron was in front of me. I looked over at him. "Hey." I said, catching his attention. He turned, and smiled as he moved down the line.

"Hey," he said, "didn't see you there." He continued.

I laughed softly, "Who do you sit with?" I asked, moving down the line with him.

"Sometimes I hang out with a few of the Ice Hounds," Cameron began, "other times I hang out with these guys from my AP Psych class."

"Oh," I nodded, "that's cool." I said. "The offer is still up, y'know." I smiled, walking away from the line with him. We walked down the steps into the seating area.

"Maybe tomorrow," Cameron smiled, "I'll sit with you tomorrow," he continued, "nice seeing you, Maya." Cameron nodded, and I smiled before he left.

I took a breath, turning and walking to Tori and Tristan. They were looking at me. I sat down quietly, and bit my lip. "Sorry about last night," I said quickly, "I just, nobody gets that, I..." I stopped myself. I couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay," Tori smiled gently. "I get it. You miss Cam." She began. "You were talking to Cameron over there?" I nodded shyly, and bit my lip. "Is he nice?"

"He's a bit timid," I smiled gently, "but he's kind, and funny." I continued. "He's sweet."

I saw Tristan and Tori exchange glances, and I knew what they were thinking. _Cam._

They were worried about Cameron, and me talking to Cameron. Was it my fault that Cameron was so similar to Cam? "Maya..." Tristan began, and then smiled gently, "he sounds amazing." He continued. "He seems friendly."

I nodded, and smiled a bit as I saw him behind Tristan. He was walking with one of the Ice Hounds. He looked over, and smiled. He gave a small wave. I smiled back at him. "He is..."

There's something wrong about his story. I'm going to find out what.

_ I'm not letting go of you that easily, Cam. Not this time._

* * *

A/N:

Tomorrow is Holy Thursday, and I may or may not update. Most likely, I will. Good Friday, I definitely won't. Saturday, I won't. Sunday, I won't. So, tomorrow is probably the last update until next week? It depends on the amount of reviews, I guess. I'm also kind of busy, but I'll do my best! :)

What do you guys think is going on? Do you think Maya is right about Cam being alive? Or do you agree with Tristan and Tori, and think Cameron is just some guy?


	4. Part One: Maya Chapter 3

A/N:

Thank you guys for all the sweet reviews! I appreciate them a lot. I'm excited for the coming chapters, because we'll see Maya change a bit, and then we'll see everyone around her and their thoughts on Cameron and her idea, etc. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and of course, the seniors in here are the juniors in the current season. So, characters like Luke and Alli will be in this story, and who knows, maybe Dallas will pop up? Haha.

Thank you guys once again, I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 3: **Start of Something New**

"'_Cause it's the start of something new,_  
_It feels so right to be here with you._"

** [1 Week Later, Friday]**

Tori and Tristan had let go of the idea that I was crazy. They forgot that I thought Cameron's story was odd, and that Cam's death was odd. They didn't mention it, and that was perfectly fine with me. He had sat with us last week, but left a bit earlier than I hoped because an Ice Hound called him over, and he ended up talking to him the rest of the lunch time. Tori and Tristan had thought I was crazy.

"Hey, Cameron." I smiled, walking beside Cameron. "You going to sit with us today?" I asked, holding my lunch tray. He smiled at me, holding his own tray. "I mean, if you're free."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind sitting with you guys." He said.

I smiled, and we walked over to the table. I sat down beside Cameron. Tristan looked up from his phone. "Hey Maya," he said, and then looked at Cameron. He smiled, a forced one. "Cameron," Cameron smiled and nodded gently. Tori looked over at me, and then Cameron. She smiled.

"Hey guys," she said, making eye contact with me. I quickly glanced away, and smiled at Cameron. He smiled back. "Maya, can I pull you away for a moment?" She asked. I knew what she wanted to talk about. She remembered. I turned to Cameron.

"I'll be right back, promise." Cameron nodded, smiling softly. I got up, and Tori and I walked away from the table.

"Wasn't one time enough?" Tori asked. "Cameron doesn't have to sit with us," she said, "he has friends."

"The Ice Hounds aren't exactly his friends." I began. "They're all spread out and he doesn't really know them." I continued. "Tori, all of the Ice Hounds are close and he's kind of...not." I sighed. "Please, just let him sit with us." I said gently. "I know you think it's crazy, but please...just..._listen_ to me?" I asked. "Something isn't right in Cameron's story."

"Fine." Tori said bitterly. "But I still don't believe your crazy idea, Maya."

"I'm not asking you to." I nodded, and we walked back to the table. "So, Cameron," I said, "do you have hockey practice every night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cameron said, "not weekends, sometimes," he began, "it depends on the captain, Luke Baker." He continued. "He's an okay captain." He said. "Some of the Ice Hounds mention this guy who was supposed to be captain." _Cam._ "I forgot his name," he sighed, "but apparently he's amazing."

"Oh, I think we all know who that is." Tristan said. I glared at Tristan, and Tori pinched him. "Ow!"

"You guys knew him?" Cameron asked.

"You could say that." Tori said softly. I nodded.

"He was..._amazing_ at hockey." I said quietly. Cameron nodded. "You really like hockey, don't you?"

"Like I said, it's my life." He nodded. "Hockey is everything." He said. _Oh?_

"Oh," Tori nodded. "I don't like hockey." She shrugged. "Maya and Tristan do." Cameron nodded, smiling softly. "So, how long have you been playing?"

"_From what I can remember_...when I was little." Cameron said. "I played it a lot in Kapuskasing."

"You're from Kapuskasing?" Tristan asked curiously. Cameron nodded. "Do you live with a billet family?"

"No," Cameron said gently, "um...adoptive family."

Tristan and Tori nodded, not uttering a word after. "So," I said, "do you have siblings, Cameron?"

"Oh, yeah." Cameron said. "I have two little siblings and two older siblings." He said. "Adoptive, I only remember one biological sibling." He continued. "But my older adoptive brother passed away recently," Cameron began, "and yeah..."

"Oh," I nodded, "I have an older sister and an older brother." I said. "My older sister is at Stanford and my older brother is at some university on the East Coast." Cameron nodded, and smiled gently. His smile..._is just like Cam's_. I glanced at Tori and Tristan, who were just observing us.

"So, what do you guys do here?" Cameron asked. "In this area?"

"Little Miss Steaks," I smiled, "or The Dot." I shrugged. "Have you been to those places?"

"No," Cameron said quietly, "the Ice Hounds...we usually just hang out at practice. I haven't made a lot of friends here." He continued. "I mean, those girls that people call...um...puck bunnies? They're always trying to talk to me." He furrowed his eyebrows. "But I don't like them."

I laughed softly. Cam didn't like them either. "Well, I'm here." I smiled. "I'll be your friend." Cameron smiled. "Tori and Tristan, too." I turned to them. They glanced at me before smiling at Cameron. "Do you sing?" I asked. "You should come to karaoke night one of these days with us."

"I really don't sing." Cameron laughed. I laughed with him._ I bet you can._ "I'd like to hear you sing, though." I smiled.

"Someday," I shrugged at him. "I do open mic." Cameron nodded. "I also play the guitar...and cello..."

"She plays, like, everything." Tristan said.

"Really?" Cameron looked over at me. "That sounds amazing." I blushed. _Geez, Maya._

"Thanks," I smiled, "and you're not so bad yourself." I giggled. "You are an Ice Hound." I said. "When's your guys' first game?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I know it's coming up," Cameron said, "I'll tell you when." I nodded.

"Okay," I smiled, and then turned to Tori and Tristan. They glanced at each other, and looked over at Cameron.

"So, have you had a girlfriend?" The two asked in unison.

Cameron raised his eyebrows, looking over at them. "You don't have to answer that." I told him, glaring at the two. They shrugged sheepishly.

"No, it's fine," Cameron said, "and no, I've never had a girlfriend." He said softly.

"Don't like, a billion girls fawn over you?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but-" Cameron stopped himself. He shrugged. "I don't like those girls," he said, "they only like me because I'll be in the NHL."

"You'll be in the NHL?" Tristan asked. Cameron nodded. "Oh." He nodded and looked over at Tori. I could tell they were thinking about my idea. I turned to Cameron.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I asked. "Having girls only like you because of your career?" Cameron nodded. _Cam felt like that too._ "Don't worry," I added, "there'll be a girl who doesn't even care about your career and will just like you for you." Cameron smiled, and I smiled back. Tori cleared her throat.

"Maya," Tori said quietly to me, "we need to talk, tonight." Tori said. "Meet us at Little Miss Steaks around dinner time. We'll be at the front bench, not inside." I sighed, and turned to Cameron.

I smiled, and he smiled again. "So, what do you do when you're not doing hockey and school?"

"I watch my little siblings," he began, "oh, and LOST, I love it."

"Oh?" I glanced over at Tristan. "I've seen a few episodes," I smiled, "I watched it last year." _With Cam._

"That's cool," Cameron smiled, "I have a bunch of the dvds," he said, "you could borrow them, if you want." I smiled gently. Then, the bell rang. "I'll see you guys around," Cameron said, getting up with his tray. He looked over at me. "See you, Maya." He looked over at Tristan and Tori, and smiled at them before leaving.

I looked over at Tristan and Tori. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I still think Cam is dead." Tori said bluntly, grabbing her purse. "But Cameron seems nice."

Tristan didn't utter a word, but he looked over at me. I sighed, getting up from the table. "I'm not saying Cam is alive." I said coldly. "I'm just saying that maybe he survived his suicide." I turned away from them. "He wouldn't just leave me that easily."

****

_I'm not crazy. Everything Cameron tells us, tells me...is everything Cam is. There's something wrong here. _

* * *

A/N:

I apologize for how short this chapter is! The next one should be a little bit longer, and the one after will definitely be longer because of what's going to happen. I think Katie should be popping in on the next chapter. ;)

So, do you guys think Tori and Tristan are convinced? Even though Tori said she's not, do you think she is? How about Tristan? Do you guys believe Maya?


	5. Part One: Maya Chapter 4

A/N:

Whoa there! Hahaha. Thank you guys for all of the kind reviews. I'm so happy that you guys are loving this story right now! I also like hearing your guys' ideas / thoughts. ;) Did you guys watch last night's Degrassi? *gasp*

I have such mixed feelings for Zig, Maya, Eli, and Clare. Hahaha. I'm loving Zig right now, but still kind of mad at him. I'm just frustrated with Maya and I'm hoping things will be fixed for her. Eli and Clare, though. Oh my gosh! *wah* Anyways, here's Chapter 4. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: **Don't Wake Me Up**

"_Dearly beloved, if this only exists in my dreams,_  
_Don't wake me up._"

** [After School, Friday]**

I walked out of school, seeing my dad's car. I sighed as I got into the car. "How was school?" I shrugged.

"It was okay." I smiled softly. I looked down at my phone. I need to call Katie. I looked out the window as my dad began driving home. He had to go back to work after dropping me, and mom was at physical therapy. Therefore, I'd be home alone. I could talk to Katie all I want before I had to meet up with Tori and Tristan in front of Little Miss Steaks.

I almost forgot about that. "Are you doing anything today?" My dad asked as we drove up to the house.

"Little Miss Steaks with Tori and Tristan." I nodded.

"Don't be out too late." I nodded again, getting out of the car and opening the front door of the house. I sighed, locking the door behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows. I wonder what Tori is going to tell me.

I shook my head, and went up to my room. I grabbed the phone, and dialed Katie's number. She quickly picked up. "Maya!" Katie said excitedly. "I'm so sorry I never returned your call the other day!" She said. "But I'm here now, I'm just so busy with school!" She sighed.

"It's fine." I laughed softly.

"So, tell me, how's Degrassi doing?" She asked excitedly.

"Well," I began, "it's the same." I said softly. "Um, the seniors are really happy that it's their last year," I began, "Alli Bhandari...Luke Baker..." I sighed, "all excited to leave." I said gently. "Um, Clare Edwards is working on all this writing this year, so I heard." I continued. "The Ice Hounds have a lot of new members." I said. "Luke is the captain."

"That sounds nice," Katie said, "the Ice Hounds, huh?" She had a curious tone in her voice. "I heard about some of them..." _How?_ "Maya," she said softly, "I know about Cameron."

"What?" I asked.

"Cameron." Katie said softly. "One of the newer Ice Hounds." She began. "Tori...your friend...she called me the other night." I sighed. "Maya-"

"Do you think I'm crazy too?!" I asked coldly. "Katie, I know I'm not crazy!"

"Maya, calm down." Katie said softly. "I just...I'm worried about you." Katie began. "Maya, you can't replace Cam." She sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was not replacing Cam. "I know you miss him, and he was your-"

"I'm not replacing Cam!" I protested. How dare she say that! "Katie, I'm not replacing Cam, he can't be replaced!" I cried. "Katie, Cameron is just this new guy." I said. "He's new to the school, and I'm just being friendly!" I continued. "I can't believe you think-"

"Maya, I'm not saying that..." Katie began, "that you're trying to completely replace him with Cameron, but Maya..." Katie sighed, "Cam isn't coming back." Katie said bluntly. "I know you miss him. I miss him too." She continued. "A lot of people miss him, Maya, but nobody is trying to replace him." Katie said softly. "You shouldn't be the one to try to replace him."

I sighed. I'm not trying to replace him. I just want him back. "I'm trying to prove something." I said softly. "I'm just...saying that...something isn't right in this guy's story." I continued. "Katie, just let me be." I said quietly. "I know that you think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I promise."

"Maya...you need help." Katie said softly. "You're not crazy, I know...but Cameron isn't Cam." Katie said. "He's not Cam, no matter how hard you try to prove it," Katie continued, "he's Cameron, just a different Ice Hound."

I sighed. "I have to go." I lied. "Bye." I hung up, not caring about her reply. Was I crazy? No, I'm not crazy. Cameron, whether he's Cam or not, has way too many similarities to Cam. Cam was the best in Kapuskasing. If Cam played hockey there all the time, why wasn't Cameron ever mentioned? I furrowed my eyebrows.

No, something's wrong.

* * *

I walked down the street, and reached Little Miss Steaks. Tori and Tristan were sitting in front of Little Miss Steaks, on a bench. Tristan was drinking coffee, and Tori was sitting quietly. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair for a moment. Here we go. I walked over to them, standing in front of them. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey," Tristan said, "you made it." I nodded. "Um...Tori."

Tori looked up at me. "Maya, did Katie talk to you?" Great.

"Yeah." I said gently. "She doesn't believe me either," I continued, "but I don't care." I said softly. "I believe myself."

"I'll admit that something is odd." Tori began. "But Cameron is just another guy, Maya." Tori continued. "I don't want what happened between you and that guy to happen between you and Cameron," Tori sighed. She was talking about Harry and Drew Torres's party. "Cameron...he seems nice, but he's not Cam." Tori continued. "You can't replace Cam!"

"Why do people keep telling me that?!" I asked coldly. "Why can't I find someone new?!" I groaned. "Why do I have to be so sad about Cam's death?"

"Because you were all summer!" Tori argued. "You can't just snap out of it because there's this new guy, Maya!" Tori snapped. "Cam is gone and he didn't explain a thing!" Tori continued. "You can't just go and replace him!"

That ticked me off. Why couldn't I befriend Cameron? Of course I miss Cam! Of course I'm sad about Cam's death! "I'm not replacing him!" I protested. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "So don't tell me that what I'm doing is wrong!"

Tori stood up, and Tristan followed suit. "Then you have to choose. Us or Cameron." Tori said. I didn't reply. "When you've decided, we'll talk to you again." Tori said coldly.

I glanced over at Tristan. He had no expression. He was quiet. Tori turned, and began walking down the street. Tristan turned away from me, and followed Tori. I groaned, and sat down on the bench. I held my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. I'm not replacing Cam. I took out my phone and wiped my tears. I opened up my gallery, and found the video of Cam.

I began watching it, feeling my stomach turn sick and my heart cringe.

"_So last night was pretty much the best night ever, um thank you for that. And also I KIDNAPPED HOOT!_"

Tears began falling again, and my head was hurting. I felt like throwing up. Tori was right. Katie was right. Cam is gone. I can't use Cameron to replace Cam. I just...have to befriend Cameron. I just have to become happy again, without trying to replace Cam.

****

_ I can do it. Because I'll always love Cam. Always._

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's a bit short. The next one, however, will definitely be lengthier. I think the next chapter is the halfway mark for Maya's POV. It'll change POVs, if I didn't mention that before. Anyways, thank you guys once again! I definitely won't be updating tomorrow, but I'll try Monday. Thanks!

Do you guys think Maya will get over her idea? What do you think could happen between Maya and Cameron? Do you guys think Maya / Tori will make up?


	6. Part One: Maya Chapter 5

A/N:

Surprise! Happy Easter! :) The Easter event I had today ended a bit early, and I had already written Chapter 5 and finished it, so I decided to post it today! I just want to tell you guys how wonderful my Easter has been, and I'm truly happy and truly blessed.

Thank you guys for your kind reviews! I enjoy hearing your guys' thoughts on what may happen, and I hope you enjoy these next chapters. This is the half-way mark for Part One of "Come Back, Be Here"! I don't know when I'll be updating this week, because tomorrow is homework day. :( I have no school tomorrow, though, so maybe I can finish my break homework quickly! Hahaha. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: **How Do You Like Me So Far?**

"_How do you like me so far?_  
_Did you think I was the girl next door?_"

**[2 Weeks Later - Monday]**

It's been two weeks since Tori and I last spoke. It's been two weeks since I cried over Cam, and told myself I wouldn't be able to get over him. I've been talking to Cameron, and he and I have been hanging out at lunch. Once in a while, an Ice Hound would join in, but Cameron wouldn't leave me. Tori began sitting in the back, next to Damon, in French II. Cameron began sitting next to me.

I wasn't choosing Cameron over Tori and Tristan, but I knew if I went to Tori and Tristan, I'd be leaving Cameron and that'd be rude. Right?

"Hey," Cameron smiled, sitting down beside me in French II. Madame Jean-Aux was barely walking in, and she had test results. "Do you think you did well on the test?" Cameron asked.

"Crossing my fingers," I laughed softly, "how about you?"

"Pretty confident," Cameron joked. I smiled, and his shoulder brushed against mine. I looked over at him, feeling my cheeks turn red. He smiled at me.

"Alright class," Madame Jean-Aux began walking around, passing out the tests. "I'm very proud of you kids," she began, "good job." She smiled. She continued passing them out, and dropped mine and Cameron's tests in front of us. I bit my lip, and looked up at the score. 92%.

I smiled. "What'd you get?" Cameron asked.

"92." I smiled. "How about you?"

"90." Cameron smiled. "Good job."

"You too." I giggled, and smiled at him. I felt my stomach turn, but not in a bad way. It was like I had butterflies.

_Wait, what?_

"Hey," Cameron said softly, "you like hockey, right?" I nodded. "There's a game tonight," he began, "you should go, if you want." I smiled. "I _am_ the MVP, you know." I laughed softly.

"Maybe," I smiled. "I'll go."

"Cool," Cameron smiled, "um, the Ice Hounds and I are going to hang out at Little Miss Steaks after." He said. "Some of the people they hang out with are coming too, so if you want to come..."

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled. _Hopefully_ Tristan doesn't hate me and will want to go. I took a breath, and turned as Madame Jean-Aux began talking. I bit my lip, feeling Cameron's arm brushing against mine. I smiled to myself. I'm happy, and I'm not forgetting about Cam. This is Cameron, _just_ another guy.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." I said to Tristan. He and I were walking into the hockey rink. We walked up into the stands, and began walking down the aisles, finding our seats. "I knew you'd come." I smiled. Tristan smiled back, and we sat down, turning to watch the ice.

"It's cool," Tristan said, "plus, I love the Ice Hounds." He added. "Tori is really sorry about snapping at you, you know." Tristan said softly. "She just hasn't found the words to tell you." I sighed.

"Can we not talk about Tori right now?" I asked. "Let's just...watch the game." Tristan nodded. I took a breath, watching as the Ice Hounds were now on the ice. I saw Cameron. He was number six. They retired Cam's number after his death. I bit my lip, watching Cameron.

Soon, the game began. I watched as Cameron played. _He plays just like Cam_. I bit my lip, ignoring my own thoughts. So what? He plays like Cam. Cameron is the MVP, so he's probably really good. I raised my eyebrows, noticing how he played. _He was just like Cam!_ I furrowed my eyebrows, and let out a breath. Nope. I couldn't think about Cam.

I glanced over at Tristan, who just cheered with the crowd when the Ice Hounds made a goal. I smiled as Cameron continued to play.

And just like that, the game was done. The Ice Hounds won, and everyone was cheering. The team surrounded Cameron. People began to leave, and I got up with Tristan. "Let's wait for Cameron." I said. Tristan looked over at me, and smiled slightly before nodding.

We walked out of the stadium, and waited patiently. Soon, the Ice Hounds were coming out, cheering. I spotted Cameron, and he turned, and looked over at me. He smiled before walking over. "Hey, you made it." He smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it," I said, "Cameron, you know Tristan." Cameron nodded, and smiled at Tristan.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Cameron nodded, smiling. "You two going to Little Miss Steaks?" He asked.

"Yup," I smiled.

"Cool," Cameron said softly, "I'll see you guys." He turned, following the Ice Hounds. I smiled, and turned to Tristan.

"Let's go?" Tristan nodded, and we began walking. I smiled to myself, and sighed dreamily. I felt my heart beat fast. Wait, what's going on?

I sighed as we made it to Little Miss Steaks. I saw the Ice Hounds, all taking one corner. A few of their friends surrounded them with the other tables. I stopped when I saw Tori sitting alone in a booth, and it looked like she was waiting for someone. Or someones. I turned to Tristan. "What is Tori doing here?"

"She wanted to apologize." Tristan said. I felt angry, and just plain mad. I didn't want to blow up in Little Miss Steaks, so I walked towards Tori.

She spotted us, and stood up. "Maya, I'm so sorry." She said softly. "About everything I said, and forcing you to choose and-" she stopped, "I just want my best friend back." She sighed. Of course, I wanted her back too. "I'm sorry." She continued. "If you want to become Cameron's girlfriend or whatever, I'm fine with that. If you've moved on, so have I."

I smiled softly. "Thanks." I began. "And me? Become Cameron's girlfriend. Highly unlikely."

"Come on," Tori teased, "I've seen the way he looks at you." I blushed. Tori sat down in the booth, and Tristan and I followed suit. "So, what's it been like, hanging out with Cameron all the time?"

"He's really...something," I smiled. I got up from the booth. "I'm thirsty, do you guys want anything?"

Tori shook her head. "I ordered us food already." I smiled, and then left to get myself a drink. I sighed, brushing my outfit off before walking up to the counter.

"One lemonade please," I smiled at the woman. Suddenly, somebody came up beside me.

"Make that two." The woman nodded, and left. I turned, seeing Cameron.

"Hey," I smiled, "so, how are you feeling, Mr. MVP?"

Cameron laughed softly, "Good, I'm feeling good." He said. "Ah...I actually had something to ask you." He began. "We've been hanging out for a while, and...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime this weekend?" He asked. "Just the two of us?" He smiled. "We could hang out at the arcade or the movies, whichever you prefer."

"The arcade, huh?" I smiled. "I like the arcade." I had never been to an arcade, but the movies would only make me think of mine and Cam's first date. "Let's go there."

"Cool," Cameron nodded, "Saturday? We can go in the afternoon." I smiled and nodded. "I'll call you."

"Yeah, definitely." I smiled as the lady handed us our drinks. I slipped my hand in my pocket to reach my money, but Cameron paid for both of the drinks. I turned to him.

"For coming." He smiled, and left me at the counter. I smiled to myself, before walking over to Tori and Tristan, who were already munching on french fries.

"So, what was that about?" Tristan asked, smiling.

"What was _what_ about?" I smiled, and took a sip of my lemonade.

"Cameron coming up to you, casually speaking to you, and paying for your drink?" Tori teased.

"Fine," I laughed softly, "he asked me out, just the two of us."

"And?" Tori asked. "You said yes, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly. The two cheered quietly. "I'm happy you're happy." Tori said softly. I could tell she wasn't completely fine with me and Cameron going out on a date, but one date wouldn't hurt, right?

"Thanks." I smiled, and looked over at the Ice Hounds' table. Cameron looked over, and gave a small wave. I waved back, and smiled.

****

_One date never hurt anybody._

* * *

A/N:

Well, thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed Easter. :*

What do you think? Will Maya and Cameron become a couple? Is one date going to lead to more? Who's POV do you guys think Part 2 will be in? What do you guys expect from Part 2?


	7. Part One: Maya Chapter 6

A/N:

Hey guys! I apologize greatly for not updating. I have tests at school coming up, tons of homework, and Camp NaNoWriMo to work on. I'll try my best to update when I can!

Anyways, thank you guys SO much for the reviews! Also, thank you for being patient. I apologize for not being able to update everyday or as often as I should, but don't worry, I'll try. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6: Last First Kiss

"Baby, tell me would it change?  
I'm afraid you'll run away."

[1 Week Later - Friday]

My parents walked into the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn. "Hi Maya." My mom smiled as my dad walked beside her. "We wanted to talk with you, are you busy?" I shook my head. I wondered what they wanted to talk about. I haven't gotten in trouble at school, or anywhere, as a matter of fact. "So," my mom began, "how is school doing?" I sat up. Was it one of those awkward talks about their lives as high school students?

"Good." I said, shrugging. "My classes are fine, and I'm doing great." I smiled softly. "Why do you ask?" My parents looked at each other. I took a breath.

"Well, we talked to Katie earlier." My mom began. Oh, great! "She's a tad bit worried about you." My mom continued. "She told us about this boy...Cameron?" I stood up. "Maya, please, sit down and hear us out." I crossed my arms. "Katie believes you're just...using this boy?" My mom sighed. "Are you still sad about Campbell, because it's okay to be sad about Campbell."

"I'm not sad about Cam." I said coldly. "I will always miss him, but I've learned that he won't come back." I lied. Part of me believed Cameron was Cam, part of me believed Cam was gone. "You guys don't have to talk to me about it." I continued.

"Katie told us you were acting differently, Maya." My dad spoke up. "Are you using this boy, Cameron?" He asked. "Or do you think that this boy is Cam, Maya?" I raised my eyebrows, and looked at my dad.

"I'm not crazy." I said. "I know Cameron isn't Cam, you don't have to tell me that." I lied again. "So please, don't tell me you guys think I'm crazy, or that I need help!" I continued.

"Maya, we just want what's best for you." My parents began. I looked over at them, and sighed. I shook my head, grabbing my phone off of the table and walking past them. "Where are you going?" My mom called out.

"Out." I said gently. "I'll be back before curfew." I sighed, shutting the door behind me. I began walking to the park. I sighed. If only Cam was alive...I could run to him. I felt my stomach turn. Cam...Of course I miss Cam, and yes I'm still sad about him. I just wish people would stop calling me 'crazy' because I'm not. I sighed as I finally reached the park. Not the same as Cam's room...but good enough.

I began walking around, thinking to myself. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I should just throw away the idea that Cam is alive. Maybe I should just stop talking to Cameron, and completely ignore him. That'll get my mind off of the idea that Cam is alive, right? I groaned, and then stopped when I saw a familiar face sitting at a bench. Cameron.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I needed to talk to him. I slowly walked over. He was quietly sitting by himself. "Cameron," I called out softly. He turned his head, and smiled when he saw me. I finally got closer, and sat down beside him, "hey." I said softly.

"Hey yourself," Cameron said gently, "what are you doing at the park? Nobody ever goes here." Cameron laughed softly. I smiled at him, looking over. I shrugged. "I love the park." Cameron began. "It's my favorite place to go to." Cameron continued. "It's quiet, empty, and I can think to myself." He smiled. "Why did you come here?"

"To think." I sighed. "To run away?" I shrugged. "It's just...everybody is trying to tell me how to do things." I began. "They keep telling me I have to fix things, and that everything I'm doing is wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows, and began biting my lip. "It's like everything I do isn't right, it's not up to par." I rolled my eyes. "You know?"

"Yeah," Cameron nodded gently, "I know." He took a breath, before turning back to me. "Why do they think that?"

"Do you know about the suicide?" I asked softly.

"Campbell Saunders, right?" Cameron made eye contact with me. Chills were sent up my spine as he said Cam's name. "I heard about it." Cameron began, and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're the girlfriend?"

"Ex." I said softly. "He broke up with me before..." I stopped myself, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't talk about it. I was still mad. I was still mad that he didn't run to me! He could've said something! He could've gone to someone! "T-they..."

"You don't have to continue." Cameron said gently, pulling me close to him. He took a breath, and looked down at me. "You miss him, don't you?" I nodded slowly, resting my head onto his shoulder. "Yeah, a lot of people do."

I sat up, sighing. "Everybody thinks I'm crazy." I began. "Everything I'm doing is wrong, and everything I do, I do because I'm crazy." I groaned. "I'm not crazy, Cameron." He nodded gently. "They all think...that..." I bit my lower lip, "everybody thinks I'm using you." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. "Crazy, right?"

"Do you like me?" Cameron asked. I looked over at him. I wasn't sure if I liked him.

"I don't know yet." I said softly. "But everyone seems to think that I'm madly in love with you." Cameron nodded, listening. "They think I'm using you to get over Cam...pbell's death." I bit my lower lip.

"Why?"

"They think I shouldn't have a new guy in my life." I shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know if I like you, yet." I began. "I just know that I like having you around." Cameron smiled.

"I like having you around too." Cameron said.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him. "Everybody thinks that just because I enjoy your company, I'm replacing Campbell." I continued. "But I'm not," I sighed, "Cameron...you and Campbell are two different people," I said softly, feeling my stomach turn, "and I'd never replace Campbell." Cameron nodded. "I just...think people are overreacting."

"I don't think you're trying to replace him." Cameron said gently. "Maya, you're allowed to be happy." He smiled, leaning a bit closer. "Don't let them tell you that you can't be happy." I leaned a bit closer, feeling my heart race. Were we going to kiss? His lips were close to mine, and I felt my heart cringe. I stopped.

"I have to go." I said softly, pulling away from him. "I'll see you around." I said quickly, getting up from the bench.

"Wait-" I turned, leaving in a rush.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily."

I blinked back tears, and suddenly every kiss Cam and I shared flashed before my eyes. Okay, maybe not like I was going to die, but I remembered every single one.

I wouldn't let go of Cam. I couldn't be with Cameron. Everybody was right, maybe I'm going crazy. Cameron is Cam. Wait, no, he's not. Cameron isn't. He isn't Cam. He can't be Cam. Cam is dead, and he won't be back.

I slowly walked down my street, tears spilling. Cam is gone. Cameron can't replace Cam. Cameron can't be in my life. I can't be with him. We don't belong together.

****

Cam will always be Cam. I can't let Cameron into my life.

* * *

A/N:

I apologize for how bad this chapter was. Oh so bad writing. *gasp* BUT, the next ones [Ch. 7, 8, 9, 10] which are all Maya's POV will lead us more into this big secret, etc.

What do you guys thinks? Is Cameron going to be able to stay out of Maya's life? Do Maya and Cameron belong together, or should she wait a while? Who is Cameron, really? Who's POV is Part 2 going to be in?


	8. Part One: Maya Chapter 7

A/N:

I apologize again for how bad the last chapter was. :x Um, this chapter and the next ones that finish Maya's POV will be more detailed, focused on setting, and focused on details of Cameron. It'll mostly be focused on setting and Maya's thoughts and feelings. Anyways, Chapter 10 will be the last Chapter in Maya's POV, then it'll change. There'll be a hint at the end of this chapter, chapter 8, and chapter 9. Chapter 10, I'll reveal who's POV the next one will be in, and explain more. Thanks!

Did you guys watch Degrassi? I cried when Maya was crying and breaking down about Cam. I literally started crying when she said, "He broke up with me by killing himself!" That pierced my heart and I started to cry and I was just crying when the scene was over and my eyes became ugly. Anyways, um, yeah. Really sad, really depressing. Here's Chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Faces in the Hall**

"_Needless to say, _  
_It was one big tragedy._"

_[Monday]_

It had been three days since Cameron and I almost kissed. I didn't plan on seeing him all day, which was kind of hard to do with French II. I sighed as I took my textbook out of my locker. I shut the locker door, and sighed. I walked down the hall, glancing around at people. Some of them were interacting with their regular friends, a few shoved stuff into their lockers, while a handful rushed to class. I sighed as I continued walking to French II, by myself.

As I walked in, I saw Madame Jean-Aux. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for everyone else. Damon was there, Tori wasn't. A few people I had noticed where there, while others weren't present. Cameron wasn't there yet either. I sighed in relief and sat down. I knew he'd sit next to me, especially since he came a few seconds before the final bell for this class rang. He always hung out with the Ice Hounds, that's why. "Maya," Madame Jean-Aux called me out, "can I please speak with you?"

I nodded, rising from my seat. I walked over to Madame Jean-Aux, and took a breath. "Yes, Madame?" I spoke softly, and bit my lower lip.

"You seem a bit...different?" Madame began. "Are you alright, Maya?" I raised my eyebrows. "I know that Campbell's suicide is still recent, and..." she sighed. I wanted to butt in, to tell her how me being sad wasn't because of Cam's death. I'd be wrong. "Do you want me to move Tori up next to you? I can change the seating chart if you'd like." I sighed, and shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said softly. "Just a bit stressed out by a few things." Madame Jean Aux nodded at me, and smiled before I turned to sit down. Cameron still wasn't there. I was half-okay with that, but also not okay with that. I sighed as the final bell rang, and Cameron walked in with a few other people. He looked tired, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. He didn't exactly have an expression on. He quickly took his seat beside me, not even greeting me. Then again, I was turned away.

"Okay class," Madame Jean-Aux began speaking, and her voice trailed off as I thought about Friday. We almost kissed. Cameron and I nearly kissed, and that would mean moving on from Cam. That would mean forgetting Cam and letting myself fall in love again, and I wouldn't do that.

I sighed as I continued to be turned away from Cameron. I planned on ignoring him the whole day. I wouldn't eat lunch with him, I wouldn't smile at him, and I wouldn't watch his games anymore. I was done with Cameron and hockey. I looked up as Madame Jean-Aux continued to speak, and I sighed. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Was it good that I planned on ignoring Cameron? Was it selfish to ignore Cameron? What if he wanted to talk? I don't want to talk!

Maybe things will fall in place after a while. Maybe we'll just drift, and he'll just be another face in the hall. Maybe.

* * *

"Hey Maya," my mom smiled as I walked into the house, "how was school?" I shrugged, not feeling good enough to answer. "Have you practiced the cello yet?" I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I nodded, lying. I wasn't okay, but at least I wasn't dead. My mom sighed and looked over at my dad, who walked into the room. "Maya," my mom began, "what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." I said softly. "I'm just tired from school." I began. "Ok?" My mom sighed, and my dad looked over at me.

"Maya, how's that boy, Cameron doing?" He asked. "I heard that he's in hockey." I furrowed my eyebrows. I sighed, shrugging. I don't care about Cameron. I don't want to see him, and I want nothing to do with him. I give up. "Do you want to go watch a game?" He asked. "With your friends?" I shook my head. I didn't want to see Cameron, let alone the Ice Hounds.

"I'm going to do homework." I said softly. I turned away from them, and headed to my room. I shut the door as I walked in, and sighed. I tossed my bag onto the floor. I groaned as I fell back onto my bed, and took out my cell phone. I sighed to myself as I opened up my phone, feeling my stomach turn. My wallpaper was a picture of me, Tori, and Tristan. We were all smiling at Little Miss Steaks, after the Ice Hounds played. Cameron had taken the picture for us that night.

I sighed as I dialed Katie's number. I hoped that Stanford wasn't taking her away that easily. "Hey Maya!" Katie said enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said softly. "I don't know." I sighed. "I'm trying to avoid Cameron, if that's something." I heard Katie sigh. I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or not. "What?" I asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maya, nobody asked you to avoid Cameron." Katie said softly. "We're just asking that you be more...open." Katie sighed. "Maya, I know that you want to stop missing Cam." She began. "I know you feel like everyday won't be the same without him." Katie took a breath. "Maya, I promise you that if you let Cameron be your friend, and balance the rest of your life, you'll be good." Katie added. "I just want you to be happy."

I want to be happy. Everybody wants me to be happy, but nobody wants me to be happy with Cameron. "I want to be happy!" I sat up. "Everybody wants me to be happy, Katie." I began. "Nobody wants me to be happy with Cameron!" I continued. "It's like every single time I'm with him, I'm happy, but nobody else is!"

"But why does he make you happy, Maya?" Katie asked. "Is he like Harry?"

"No! He's nothing like that!" I protested. "Katie, I have never kissed Cameron." I began. "We haven't done anything and we won't do anything!" I continued. "Everybody thinks I can't be Cameron's friend because all I'll be doing is replacing Cam."

"I don't think you're replacing Cam." Katie said quietly. "Maya, I just think that if you're going to have Cameron in your life, he should just be your friend." She began. "If later on...you have feelings for him," she sighed, "and you're sure that it's not because he supposedly is similar to Cam," she continued, "or because he's an Ice Hound..." Katie said softly, "then go ahead, be with him."

I soon heard the 'Call Waiting' signal. "Hey," I began, "I have to go, Katie." I sighed. "I'll talk to you when I can."

"Okay." Katie said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said gently, before hanging up. I answered the other call, seeing that it was Tori. "Hey." I said quietly.

"Maya, hey...how are you?" Tori asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. I hung out with her the whole day, nearly. I was nowhere near Cameron, except in French II. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I began, "I'm fine." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You hung out with me and Tristan at lunch, but didn't talk at all." Tori began. "I asked if you wanted Cameron to sit us and you said no." She continued. "In French II, you were turned from him the whole time, and I didn't see him walk you to class." Tori added. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said bluntly. "I'm letting go of Cameron, okay? I'm going to avoid him." I continued. "I'm done with him, and I don't need him or want him anymore."

"You sure?" Tori asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. It sounded like she wanted Cameron in my life. "I don't mind if Cameron is around, you know." She began. "Um," Tori took a breath, "I think he's a good guy too, Maya." I stood up from my bed.

"Tori, I don't want him in my life." I said softly. "I'd rather he be a random classmate, okay?" I began. "I have to go." I sighed. "Bye."

Tori sighed, "Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See you." I said gently, and hung up. I slipped my phone into my pocket, and sighed.

"Maya!" My mom called out for me. "Someone's here to see you." I groaned. Who would come to see me? Katie is all the way in California, I just spoke to Tori, and Tristan always calls before coming.

I walked out of my room, walking down the hall, into the living room. I stopped in my tracks as I saw what was in front of me. My mom and dad were beside each other, and Cameron was in front of them. He had on his Ice Hounds jacket, and his hair was a bit messy, but it still looked nice. "Cameron is here." My dad said firmly. "He wants to talk to you."

I bit my lip. I knew my parents wouldn't let me run off and not talk to Cameron. If they thought he and I shouldn't speak, they wouldn't have let him in. "Fine." I said bitterly, crossing my arms. "We'll talk."

****

_Don't fall for him, Maya. Don't do it._

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading. ;)

HINT: Part 2 will be Third Person Limited. There will be no "I", "my", etc. It'll say stuff like "He did this" "She did this" kind of words. Since it's limited, we'll hear one person's mind instead of Third Person Omniscient. ;)

What do you guys think? Should Cameron leave Maya's life? What are they going to talk about? Who's thoughts will we read in Part 2?


	9. Part One: Maya Chapter 8

A/N:

I totally apologize for not having updated these past days! I've been busy with schoolwork, paperwork for our house, etc. I will try to update this weekend. I might do a writing spree tomorrow for my Camp NaNoWriMo novel and hopefully cover 3 - 4 days worth of NaNoWriMo writing?! Then I'll update this. Thank you guys so much for being patient, and for the kind reviews.

Happy Birthday to the anon, Jasmyn! :) Made sure to get this out on your birthday. xx

* * *

Chapter 8: **Never Let You Go**

"_Before they outlaw the kiss,_  
_Baby give me one last hug._"

** [Monday Night]**

I sat down in my room. Cameron was in my room, standing, looking around. He looked curious, as if he were interested in my room. He looked around, and noticed my cello. He didn't mention it, but I knew he was curious. He turned to me, and sighed. "Tori called me." He began. "I don't know how she got my number." Cameron shrugged. "She told me you weren't okay." He continued. "Are you alright, Maya?"

"What is this? A one-on-one intervention?" I asked coldly. "I'm perfectly fine, and I don't need you to ask me that." I could tell Cameron was hurt after I said that. Me and my stupid mouth, right? "What did she tell you? That I was depressed? That I've been moping around?" I asked curtly, making eye contact with Cameron. "Because I'm not depressed, and I'm not moping."

"What's wrong with you?" Cameron asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're a sweet, good girl." He began. "You're the only girl who cares about my career without caring about my career!" He added. "You don't care about my future in the NHL, you encourage me in French II," he continued, "you're always there when nobody else is," he added, "why are you acting like this? Why are you talking to me like this?"

"I can speak however I want to." I crossed my arms. "Cameron, I don't want to talk to you." I began.

"It didn't seem like that on Friday." He said coldly. I took a breath, unable to reply. He moved over to my bed, and sat down next to me. "Maya," he sighed, "I like you, a lot." He began. "I like you so much, and from what I can recall, I've never had a girlfriend." Cameron said softly. "I know you're not totally sure if you're ready." Cameron began. "I just want to know how you feel about me, and if all of this is just nothing to you." Cameron added. "Everyone keeps telling about Campbell Saunders." He sighed. "They tell me how I shouldn't go for you because he's too hard to replace." Cameron said. "Maybe he is hard to replace, but I don't want to replace him in your life." Cameron sighed.

I felt my stomach turn as he continued to mention Cam.

"I just want to be part of your life, Maya." Cameron said softly. "I'm different from Campbell, and I can prove that." I nodded. I needed him to prove it. I knew he couldn't. "He and I aren't the same guy," Cameron began, "I may have grown up in Kapuskasing, and he may have grown up there too, but I know we were two different people."

I furrowed my eyebrows. He obviously knew Cam when he was young.

"Maya, please, let me into your life." Cameron began. "Let's go out," he added, "let's go to Little Miss Steaks, and I'll prove to you that I belong in your life."

I sighed. I knew he'd be able to take me, because my curfew wasn't for another four to five hours. "Fine," I said softly, "let's go." I stood up, and he followed suit. He smiled and nodded, walking to the door. I followed behind him, sighing to myself. "We're going to Little Miss Steaks." I called out to my parents.

"Be back before curfew!"

I sighed as I walked out of the house with Cameron. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was mad that Tori called Cameron. I was happy that Cameron was here. I felt my stomach turn, and I sighed. "Do you miss Campbell?" Cameron asked, out of the blue. I didn't know how to answer him. "You don't have to answer," he began, "I was just curious."

"Of course I miss him." I said softly. I wasn't about to break down about his death in front of Cameron, so I shut my mouth as soon as we got to Little Miss Steaks. He held the door open for me, something Cam had always done. I bit my lip as we entered. Some senior from Degrassi was serving us. She lead us to our table, and left us menus.

I looked through the menu, as did Cameron. "So, you grew up in Kapuskasing, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Cameron nodded. "Was it nice there?"

"I guess," Cameron began, "I can't remember a lot of it, but from what I recall, Kapuskasing is a small place." He laughed a bit. "Far from here," he sighed a bit, "but I love it there." I nodded at him as I put down my menu. I settled on a sandwich and fries. He placed his menu down as well, and smiled a bit. "My adoptive family decided to move down here with me so I could play hockey, instead of a billet family."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "Tell me about your adoptive family." I smiled a bit, hoping to convince him that I was okay and happy.

"My mom is the sweetest." Cameron said gently. "She's a wonderful person," he began, "I can't remember our first meeting, but she's a great adoptive mother." He added. "My adoptive older brother died recently, which is part of why I do hockey." Cameron continued. I nodded, listening to him. "My adoptive older sister is always watching out for my mom, even though she's leaving for college soon."

"Yeah? Where's she going?"

"UC San Diego." Cameron said. "She loves California."

"Cool," I nodded.

"My two younger adoptive siblings are in elementary. One's a girl, one's a boy," Cameron smiled, "you have older siblings, right?" I was a bit caught off guard. I nodded quickly.

"Katie," I began, "she goes to Stanford." I smiled a bit. "My older brother isn't too close to us anymore," I continued, "but he's happy somewhere in New York or New Jersey...something like that." I laughed a bit. "I'm happy he's happy." I smiled.

Cameron nodded as the senior from Degrassi arrived. She quickly took our orders before leaving in a rush. I sighed as I looked up at Cameron. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," I said softly, "everything is right." I smiled. "I'm glad you came over, and that Tori called." Cameron smiled back. "I really needed you."

"I'm glad that I came over too." Cameron laughed softly. "Any chance that you know how Tori got my number?" Cameron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Probably stalking my phone." I rolled my eyes. Cameron laughed a bit, and I laughed with him. I felt my stomach turn, sort of like there were butterflies. "Cameron," I sighed, "do you think I'm crazy?" He shook his head. "Why?" I asked. "I'm crazy, haven't you heard?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maya," Cameron began, "I like you a lot, and I'd still like you even if you were crazy." Cameron laughed a bit. "I think you're perfect." I felt my heart race, and the butterflies in my stomach turn.

"Thanks," I blushed, forgetting for a moment that Cam had existed. "So," I began, "you've never had a girlfriend, huh?"

"Nope," Cameron began, "I was way too shy before." He laughed a bit. I smiled and laughed with him. "I like you, though." He added. "All the girls that liked me only liked me because of my future NHL career." He furrowed his eyebrows. "At least you don't like me for my NHL career, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know, millions of dollars?" I teased him. I could tell that he was a bit confused. "I'm just playing!" I smiled ."I could care less about your future NHL career, but not in a bad way." Cameron smiled. "I like you the way you are. You're Cameron, just another Ice Hound."

"MVP." He noted. I smiled. "Thanks," he began, "for liking me as Cameron, and not as the future star player of the NHL."

"Someone is a bit cocky." I joked.

"Confidence." Cameron laughed. "Come on, I bet you've had your cocky moments."

"Hmm, maybe when I was in Music last year," I began, "I was bit pissed that I was in a Grade Nine music class when I'm really good at cello." I added. "I wanted to go to a music academy."

"Why didn't you?" Cameron asked. "I bet you're talented."

"Thanks," I blushed a bit, "I just...I don't know, my parents didn't want to pay for it." I began. "It's nice at Degrassi."

We were interrupted when the senior put down our food. She left immediately, not bothering to ask if we needed anything else. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Cameron. "Well, the food is here." He smiled a bit. I smiled back, and we began eating.

I watched him a few times as he ate. I smiled to myself as I ate my food. I enjoyed this. This felt right, like everything was going right.

After eating, and Cameron paying, we walked out into the cold evening. I felt a bit chilly, until Cameron gently put his arm around my waist, and pulled me a bit closer to him. I smiled a bit. I glanced over at him, and he looked down at me. His eyes met mine. He smiled, and I smiled back.

I felt a gentle breeze from the evening, and Cameron continued to hold me. I felt my heart race as he leaned in a bit. I leaned in, following suit. Soon, our lips touched. It felt like fireworks went off. I felt the spark. After a few moments, we pulled away. Cameron smiled, and took my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. "Let's get you home."

I nodded, and smiled as he held me close.

****

_This is right. This feels good. I'm happy._

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading! The next two chapters [9 & 10] will end part one of Come Back, Be Here! Then it changes POV. *gasp*

HINT: Part Two will be from a male's mind.

Review for longer chapters. :))

WELP, THE TWO KISSED. What do you think comes next? Who's POV [3rd Limited] do you think Part 2 will be in? Are you excited for Part 2?

P.S. You'll all learn very soon if Campbell Saunders is dead..._or alive_.

P.P.S. Check out my idea for my next Camaya in my profile! "Scared to Death" [will be fixing the summary soon]


	10. Part One: Maya Chapter 9

A/N:

Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! I apologize for taking so long to update. Camp NaNoWriMo, school, and everything else is consuming my time. I promise that once testing is over and things start to get easier, I'll update almost everyday. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Nothing Like Us**

"_There's nothing like us,_  
_there's nothing like you and me._"

** [Tuesday Morning]**

We entered Degrassi. His arm was around me, and his hand held my left hand, our fingers intertwined. I felt happy. He was holding me close, and I could feel the warmth of his Ice Hounds letterman. I looked over at some people as we walked down the hall. Nobody stared. This was normal, acceptable. I smiled as we stopped at my locker, where Tori and Tristan were waiting. "Hey guys," I smiled. Cameron smiled at them.

"Hey Maya, Cameron." Tori said gently. "Maya, would you please accompany me to the bathroom?" She asked. I could tell she wanted to talk. I turned to Cameron. He smiled at me.

"I'll see you when I can?" I smiled.

"Definitely," Cameron said gently, kissing me on the cheek. I hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. It smelled familiar, but I didn't bother to remember where I last smelt it. He hugged me back before bidding goodbye to Tori and Tristan. He left, disappearing into the crowd of students in the halls. I turned to Tori and Tristan, knowing well that Tori and I would be talking here.

"Are you guys together?" Tori asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She was confused, unsure, maybe even hurt. I nodded confidently, smiling. "And you're happy?" I nodded again. Tori sighed, looking over at Tristan. "Great," Tori nodded. "I'm happy for you." She wasn't happy, I knew that.

"You don't look happy." I said gently, opening my locker. I took a breath. "Do you guys still think I'm crazy?" I asked. "I'm over the idea of him being Cam," I assured them, and I wasn't lying, partly. "I swear!" I continued, grabbing a textbook. "Cameron spoke to me last night, took me out, and well..." I shrugged, "he cares for me, and I care about him." I turned to my friends. "Shouldn't that be enough for you guys?" I asked.

"We're just worried." Tristan blurted out. He had this look on his face, and I knew he was trying to read my expressions. Tori tried to read my words. I rolled my eyes. "You were so hung up on Cam's death, the idea of Cam being alive," Tristan began, "and now you're over him? Just like that?" He snapped.

"I'm not over Cam." I said coldly. "Cameron knows that I'll never replace Cam," I added, my voice dripping with anger now, "he knows that I still love Cam," I shut my locker door, "and he accepts that, and he's trying all he can to make me happier." I continued. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tori said softly. "He's making you happy?" She asked a bit. "Like you were with Cam?"

I sighed, "He's trying." I turned away from them. "I have to go." I lied. "I'll see you guys at lunch." I said bitterly, and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed to myself. I wasn't replacing Cam. Cameron knew that. I like Cameron, a lot, and he likes me. If I'm happy, shouldn't that make Tori and Tristan happy?

It should, shouldn't it?

I walked out of class, walking down the hall to go to lunch. I stopped when I felt an arm around my waist. I looked over to my right, where Cameron stood. "Hey!" I smiled. He smiled back as he took my hand. "How has your day been so far?" I asked gently.

"Pretty good," Cameron smiled a bit, "how did uh, Tori and Tristan take seeing us?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are they mad at me?" He asked as we turned down the hall. I sighed, stopping him in front of a locker. We allowed everyone else to head to lunch. I needed to talk to him, alone.

"They're not mad," I began, "just-" I stopped. "I don't think they're that happy." I sighed. "I'll convince them that you're a good guy, okay?" Cameron nodded. "Come on," I smiled, "let's get to lunch." We turned to continue walking down the hall, when I saw Zig. I took a breath, stopping with Cameron. Zig looked over at me, and then to Cameron.

"Hey." Zig said gently. "Haven't seen you in a while." He looked over at me. I smiled gently, and nodded. "I'm Zig." He offered his hand, and Cameron shook it firmly.

"Cameron."

"Ah," I began, "Cameron, this is Zig, he's Tori's ex-boyfriend and um, a friend of mine." I said softly. "Zig, this is Cameron, my boyfriend." Zig raised his eyebrows. I felt Cameron's hold on my hand get just a bit tighter. I looked over at Cameron gently, assuring him that Zig was a good guy. "How have you been?"

"Boyfriend?" Zig asked. I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. "This guy is your boyfriend?"

"Cameron," I corrected him, "is my boyfriend." I said firmly. I looked over at Cameron. He didn't seem too happy. Something was wrong. He wasn't smiling. Zig wasn't smiling either. The two seemed to be hot-headed at the moment, and we had only been here for a minute or two. "We're going to get lunch." I said softly.

Zig didn't respond, and sighed as he left us. I sighed, walking down the hall with Cameron. "I don't like him." Cameron mumbled. I looked over at him.

"Zig's a good guy," I smiled, "I promise."

"Something didn't seem right, when he saw us," Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. "Does he...like you or something?" I took a breath, glancing away.

"He used to." I mumbled. "It's nothing, because nothing ever happened between me and Zig." I sighed. "He's just a friend." Cameron nodded. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He had a soft smile, a smile I had seen before. It was gentle. Just like Cam's. I pushed away that thought as we got in line for lunch.

No. Cam is gone, and I have Cameron. Cameron won't replace him, but he'll help me become happier. I looked over at Cameron for a moment before grabbing some lunch. I thought back to seeing Zig in the hallway, and how Cameron reacted. He doesn't like him. Neither did Cam. I silently groaned as we walked over to sit with Tori and Tristan. Stop it. Stop thinking about Cam. I couldn't think about Cam, I had to stop.

We sat down, and Tori smiled. "You look happy, blooming." She told me.

Cameron looked over at me, smiling a bit. I blushed, glancing down at my food. I knew Tori was just saying those words to make it seem like she was fine with me and Cameron. I knew she wasn't. I sighed as I felt Cameron gently squeeze my hand.

I'm happy. I don't need Cam to be happy. I didn't need Tori or Tristan's approval to be happy. I'm happy, all on my own. Cam's gone. I pushed away the thoughts of Cam from my mind. No, he's dead.

****

Gone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

HINT: Part Two will reveal a lot about this male character's life.

What do you guys think about Maya and Cameron? About Cameron and Zig seeing each other? Are you guys excited for Part 2? Are you guys convinced that Cam is alive?


	11. Part One: Maya Chapter 10 Epilogue

A/N:

I apologize for the long wait! Here is Chapter Ten / the Epilogue of Part One: Maya.

Thanks for your guys' patience. I hope you guys enjoy this epilogue and I promise you guys will enjoy Part 2!

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Papercuts / Part One Epilogue**

"_Your love hurts like a paper cut,_  
_So sweet, never even feel it, slices so deep._"

**[Friday Evening]**

I had finished all my weekend homework, and I mean _all_ of it. Tomorrow, Cameron and I would be going out. I wanted to meet his family, but he told me his family was always out of the house on Saturdays, plus my family and I were always busy on Sundays. Tomorrow, it'd just be me and Cameron. I ran my fingers through my hair. Something felt wrong. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning on my computer. _Me and Cameron. Me and Cam. Cam._

I think I've gone mad.

I scrolled down a website. It had an article about Cam's suicide. It sickened me that they even published this article. Why tell everyone that Cam killed himself? Why? I looked over the article, reading it. It didn't explain much, except that Eli Goldsworthy found him, and that nobody knew why he would kill himself. I know why.

_"I'm just...I'm sad, and I want it to go away."_

_"I'm all out of ideas. It's like my head isn't screwed on right!"_

I fought back tears as I clicked on a different article. I read every word, and checked every single paragraph. I looked at the picture of Cam that they had. He was in his Ice Hounds uniform, looking oh so happy. "_Nobody knows why Campbell Saunders would commit suicide..._" I stopped reading it, shaking my head. I groaned. Something isn't right. I need something else. I clicked on another one, and sat up as I read it. "_Campbell Saunders, Grade 10 at Degrassi Community High, has recently committed suicide by slitting his wrists in the school's greenhouse._"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I reread that part, making sure I read it correctly. He slit his wrists? My eyes widened a bit. In the greenhouse? I continued reading the article. "_Ice Hound Team Captain Mike Dallas expresses his sorrow, but doesn't mention if he knew why Campbell would commit suicide._" I felt my stomach turn and my blood boil. Why the hell did people expect Mike to know why Cam killed himself?

Cam hated hockey. But why would he kill himself over that? I felt my stomach turn again. I groaned as I continued reading. "_Campbell is now buried at a cemetery in his hometown, Kapuskasing._"

I quickly grabbed my phone. The grave! I wasn't sure what I'd be accomplishing, asking what it said in Cam's grave. I just needed closure, proof that he was gone.

"_Kapuskasing Mortuary, Diana speaking._"

"Hi, I have a question about um, well, someone buried." I sighed. "I want to know what it says on the grave."

"_Go ahead, give me the name._" Diana said gently.

"Campbell Saunders."

I heard some typing on the other end. I heard scrolling, and then it stopped. "_I'm sorry._" Diana said softly.

"_There's no Campbell Saunders buried here._"

I quickly hung up, and dropped my phone.

_No way._

* * *

A/N:

Aw shizz.

Anyways, thank you guys once again for reading Come Back, Be Here: Part One - Maya.

I'll be posting Part Two soon, but it'll still be here, so this story it not over yet! The first chapter / Chapter 11 will be posted either tomorrow or Saturday! Thanks!

Coming Tomorrow (Or Saturday).

Come Back, Be Here: Part Two - Cameron Sanders.


	12. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 11 Intro

A/N:

Thank you guys for the reviews! I totally appreciate them. Here's Chapter Eleven / The Introduction of Come Back, Be Here: Part Two - Cameron Sanders.

P.S. This is 3rd Person Limited. [It is when the story is in 3rd Person, and we only get the thoughts of one person.]

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Rewind / Introduction to Part Two

**[The Day Campbell Saunders Committed Suicide]**

Campbell stumbled into the greenhouse. He felt numb. He felt like nothing. He had no feelings. He had no emotion. His hands slightly trembled as he carried his hockey skates. He wasn't sure what had brought him to the greenhouse, exactly. It was early morning. Nobody was at school this early. Who the hell would be at school this early? Right, Campbell Saunders. Campbell couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He felt his phone buzz, and could faintly hear his ringtone. Maya. He knew it was all Maya. Every single call. Every single text. He knew it was Maya.

Campbell felt his heart race and his hands shake more. He dropped a skate, grabbing the other one. He leaned against one of the tables where all the gardening tools were. He dropped the other hockey skate. Damn. He reached for something. He didn't know what it was, but it was sharp. It'd hurt. It'd take all the pain away. He'd be free. Campbell felt the slice on his wrists. He felt the cool, sharp pain. He kept slicing, losing count of the cuts. He soon fell back, passing out.

* * *

"We can save him, I know we can!" A male's voice boomed loudly as they rushed Campbell Saunders into the hospital. "If he flatlines, we can bring him back, I know we can." Campbell's billet family was rushing into the hospital. His billet parents called his family back in Kapuskasing, sobbing over the phone. The doctor removed a cloth that was tight around Campbell's arm. Someone had applied pressure in hopes to save him. His eyes lit up when he saw that Campbell had cut himself with horizontal cuts.

He could be saved.

* * *

"Cam? Cam?"

Campbell's eyes opened. He was in a hospital room. His head felt faint, and his wrists hurt badly. He didn't know why he was in a hospital. Hell, he didn't know his own name. _Who was Cam?_ He looked over at the couch, where a woman, two young kids, and a girl sat. The girl was a bit older than Campbell, while the woman seemed to be a mother. The two young kids looked small, but were alert.

"Cam!" The four got up, rushing over to Campbell. Campbell furrowed his eyebrows, confused. A man stepped into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Ma'am, can I please speak with you?"

Campbell watched as the woman left with the doctor. The kids followed after taking a look at Campbell. Campbell furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused. Why was he in a hospital? Who were those people? Campbell felt his stomach turn, nervous. He was confused. He was unsure. He didn't know how he felt. He heard the woman gasp softly, before silence remained. Campbell waited, and soon the woman walked in, no kids. "Hi," she said kindly, "you don't know who I am, do you?"

Campbell shook his head. "No."

"I'm Michelle Sanders." She said, smiling weakly. "I'm your mother." Campbell furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then who am I?"

"Cameron Sanders," Michelle said gently, "as soon as you get out of here, we're going home." She smiled. "I'll explain everything I can, I promise."

"Where's home?"

"Kapuskasing."

* * *

Cameron walked into the small home. It was warm compared to the cold outside of Kapuskasing. It was a small town, which he noted. He felt uncomfortable, confused. _I'm Cameron. My mom is Michelle. My older brother is dead. My little sister is Jessica. My little brother is Dustin. And I'm adopted._ Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. _What?_ He felt his stomach turn. Everything was wrong. _Who are my real parents?_ Cameron bit his lower lip. Michelle promised to explain every little detail about his life to him soon.

Michelle followed her children into the home, gently closing the door behind them. "Cam...eron," she said quietly, "are you tired?" Cameron nodded. "Your bedroom is upstairs, it's the one with a 'C' hanging on the door." She smiled weakly. "Go ahead and rest. I'll explain every single thing tomorrow, I promise."

Cameron smiled softly, nodding as he walked up to his room. He felt uncomfortable. He felt out of place. _I'm Cameron Sanders. I live in Kapuskasing. He sighed. Seems right._

****

_Right?___

* * *

A/N:

Dun dun dun dun.

In case you're wondering, yes it is possible to save someone from a suicide attempt if they cut their wrists in a horizontal way. Campbell probably cut his wrists in a vertical way on Degrassi, but here I'm making it horizontal to fit with the story. If you cut vertically, blood is released faster and then you die. Yeah, um.

Anyways...

Thanks for reading. :)


	13. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 12

A/N:

Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews. They really mean a lot to me, so thank you.

Anyways, I understand a lot of you are confused. I'll explain in this note. However, a lot of the things that confuse you guys will be answered later on in Come Back, Be Here: Part 2 - Cameron Sanders. I'll answer what I can. xoxo

**How do you know Cam slit his wrists? **- Many people thought Cam either hung himself in the greenhouse or something like that. However, Eli was looking down at Cam's body, not up. Also, Eli had that nightmare with all that red stuff, and when he spilled a can of red paint, well...you all saw how he reacted. Obviously, Cam slit his wrists like most people assumed.

**Is this "Sanders" family actually the "Saunders" family? **- Yes.

**Why would they bring Cam back to Degrassi?! **- Hockey, and to get away from the people of Kapuskasing. You'll learn more later. xx

Also, yes, Cameron Sanders is Campbell Saunders, just with memory lost. More explained later. ;)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **Switched**

**[2 Weeks Before Cameron Met Maya]**

Cameron entered the door to his family's new house in Toronto. He didn't get why his mom was so eager to move down to Toronto. _Hockey._ Cameron sighed to himself. _Do I even like hockey?_ He looked down at his wrists, where his scars were slightly healing. He shook his head. _I bet that's how I got these._ He took a breath as he looked around the house. _This town is so big._ He furrowed his eyebrows. _Why was my mom so eager to leave Kapuskasing?_ Kapuskasing was small. He remembered going out, and having people whisper and look at him. _Did I know those people?_

Cameron sighed as his siblings helped bring all their other things into the house. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Michelle. "Do you like your new home, Cameron?" Cameron nodded, unsure what to say. He wanted to ask her so many questions. "Are you alright?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice. "Do you need something?" She asked softly.

"Answers." Cameron shrugged. "Just to...simple questions." Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, knowing where this was going. _Come on, mom. I need answers._ She nodded, closing the front door behind her. "Who are my real parents?"

Michelle sighed, "Well," she began, "they gave you up for adoption when you were maybe six, or eight...or ten." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I um, can't recall, but you did have an older biological brother." She added. "He played hockey with you, like your deceased adoptive brother had." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded. "Your real parents were good people, but they couldn't keep you."

"Okay." Cameron nodded. "Uh, why can't I remember anything?"

"Slight amnesia." Michelle nodded. "You lost your memory."

"How? What happened? What did I do?" Cameron asked.

"I'm tired, Cameron." Michelle said quickly. "I'll answer all of these questions when I can." She sighed. Cameron nodded, not bothering to speak. He looked over at his older sister, Kailee. She was quiet, and quickly looked away from Cameron before going up with Michelle. Cameron sighed, watching as Jessica and Dustin played around with each other. He smiled gently. _This'll take a while._ He furrowed his eyebrows. _I just need to get used to everything._

* * *

**[One Week Before Cameron Met Maya]**

Cameron sat on the couch, watching a hockey game. The Toronto Maple Leafs were playing. He smiled, sitting up. He wasn't sure what he liked about hockey. He wasn't sure if it was because of how exciting it looked, or that he found out that he played hockey himself. He turned as the front door opened, and Kailee walked in with a folder. "Mom, I've got Cam's registration here!" Cameron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you just call me Cam?" Cameron asked, turning to her. "That sounds weird, don't call me that." Kailee took a breath, nodding before quickly leaving Cameron. Cameron shook his head to himself. _Cam?_ He sighed, turning back to the game. He could faintly hear his mom and Kailee talking. He couldn't make out any of the words, except "Degrassi", "crazy", and "new".

Cameron sighed, getting up from the couch. He turned off the game, and walked into the kitchen, where Michelle and Kailee were speaking. "Are you guys okay?" Cameron asked. Michelle turned to Cameron. She took a breath, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just filling out your registration for Degrassi." Michelle smiled weakly. "By the way, hockey practice starts tomorrow for you." Cameron nodded. He was excited. He'd be part of the Ice Hounds! He had heard about Mike Dallas, who was Team Captain previously. He heard that Mike had made it into the Toronto Maple Leafs. Cameron wanted to be just like him.

"Okay," Cameron smiled, "where's Degrassi, again?"

"It's not far," Michelle assured him, "Kailee will take you tomorrow." Kailee nodded gently. "We're just picking your courses. Can you remember any French?" Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, faintly remembering some French words. He nodded. "Okay," Michelle smiled, "good."

"I'm going to take French?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Michelle nodded, "you're entering as a junior now." Cameron raised his eyebrows._ I'm a junior? So I must be like sixteen, right?_

"I'm sixteen?" Cameron asked. Michelle and Kailee nodded. Cameron nodded at them, and took a breath. "Okay." Cameron sat down at the breakfast bar of his new home. This home was bigger, and felt different. Something felt wrong, but he didn't know what. He took in a breath as Michelle continued filling out papers, and Kailee got up with her car keys.

"I'm going to check out the mall." Kailee said. "I'll be back before curfew." Michelle nodded at her daughter. Cameron waited a moment as Kailee left.

"Who's their dad?" Cameron asked.

Michelle looked up, a bit surprised. "Well, ah..." she sighed, "we're divorced." She said gently. "I have custody of all of them. He has a new family." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. He wondered if his real parents had a new family. "It's normal," Michelle added, "we've all moved on from it." Cameron nodded. "Actually, adopting you, um, helped us move on." Cameron smiled warmly. He couldn't remember a thing, but he felt happy.

Cameron bit his lip as he looked down at the table. He let out a soft breath. "So, um, can you please explain to me why we're in Toronto, and not Kapuskasing?"

Michelle nodded slightly. "Well, Kapuskasing didn't have much to offer for your hockey career." She began. "We contacted Degrassi while we looked for schools that had good hockey teams, and we found the Ice Hounds." Michelle smiled. "They're made up of students at the school, and students who moved in with either billet families or to this area." Michelle added. "We thought it'd be...perfect, and well, here we are."

"What was Kapuskasing like?" Cameron asked. "Before...I...well...lost my memory?"

"Kapuskasing is...small, and everybody there knew you." Michelle said softly. "Everybody there knew everything." Cameron nodded. Michelle sighed. "I think I should get to cooking some dinner." She smiled weakly. "You start school in a week, remember that."

"Wouldn't forget." Cameron smiled. Michelle smiled and turned away to cook. Cameron took a breath and left the kitchen. He shook his head to himself. _Everybody knew me there?_ Cameron raised his eyebrows, deciding to go up to his room. _I guess I should read about Degrassi, see what it's like._

Cameron opened up his iPad, which Michelle had given him earlier. He opened up Safari, and typed in _Degrassi Community School Toronto._ A few articles popped up. He clicked the first one, reading it slowly.

"**Campbell Saunders: Fit For the NHL, Found Dead**" Cameron raised his eyebrows. The article wasn't old. It was from May, about three or four months ago. He began reading the actual article part. "_Campbell Saunders, sophomore at Degrassi and part of the Ice Hounds, was found dead this morning in the school's greenhouse. Originally from Kapuskasing, Campbell came to Degrassi to be part of the hockey team._"

Cameron sat up, alert. _He's from Kapuskasing?_ He took a breath. _I wonder if I knew him. Probably did. Everybody there knew everybody else, right?_ Cameron shook his head to himself, closing the article. That's crazy. He opened a different article, reading more about the actual school. He let out a breath.

_Degrassi Community High. Sounds interesting._

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. xx

If you haven't noticed, Part 2 has a different format. The titles aren't songs, and there are no lyrics. We only get the headings of certain days. So, everything is in order, just different days. Chapters may be weeks or days apart. Okay? :)

Anyways! Check out my profile to see the idea for my next Camaya story "Scared to Death" [tentative title, will have a poll soon].

xoxo


	14. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 13

A/N:

Thanks to anybody who read the Author's Note I posted. Here's Chapter Thirteen!

More Qs to Answer:

**Why is Maya the only one who noticed similarities if Cameron and Campbell are the same person?** - Cameron only actually interacted with the Ice Hounds, his teachers, Maya, Tori, Tristan, his own family, Maya's family, and Zig. He didn't exactly talk to others like Alli, Clare, etc. who would notice him. He isn't exactly popular, even though he's MVP, because things have changed between the Ice Hounds & Degrassi, if that wasn't noticable. Also, we only got Maya's view. We only got her thoughts, words, and actions. Tori could've noticed it all along but didn't want to say anything. Tristan could've noticed. Maybe Zig did notice. Maybe the Ice Hounds did. Part One was only Maya's mind, words, and actions, so we only got Maya noticing Cameron and Campbell are like spitting images. Makes sense? :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **First**

**[The Day Cameron Sanders Met Maya Matlin]**

Cameron walked into the French II classroom, and moved to the back. He sat down next to some guy he didn't know. He knew his name was Damon, and Damon would always give him an odd look. He'd observe Cameron, as if there were something on his face. Cameron would look away, but always felt Damon's eyes on him. Cameron bit his lower lip as Madame Jean-Aux walked in. "Okay class, today we're just going to work on a review sheet." She smiled widely. "I'll pair you guys up, and you'll just work with your partner on the sheet the whole class, okay?"

Cameron ran his fingers through his hair as Madame Jean-Aux looked around. She was passing out the worksheets as she thought about who to pair up with who. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know anybody in the class. He just hoped he got a good partner who knew more French than he did. "Alright, Tori, I want you to move back there and work with Damon." Cameron took a breath. He got up to let Tori sit in his seat. He heard the girl gasp. "Cameron, you can move up here to work with Maya."

Cameron watched as Tori rose from her seat, a pout on her face. She walked past Cameron, and took his old seat. Cameron took a breath as he walked up to the front, and sat down beside Maya. His shoulder gently brushed against hers. "Hey. I'm Maya." She slightly turned to look at him.

Cameron smiled, a shy smile, "Hey. Cameron."

After Madame Jean-Aux was done rearranging everybody, she spoke, "Alright, work on the sheets, ask your partner for help, and if both of you are confused, please come up to me."

Maya turned to Cameron. "So, you took French I at your old school?"

_I think. I don't know._ Cameron looked over at her. He wasn't sure what to say, so he made something up. "From what I can recall, yeah." It wasn't a total lie. "I can barely remember what I learned."_ I can't remember anything._ "You took French I here?"

Maya nodded slightly, "Yeah, I took it...with a few friends." She said softly. "This should be really easy," she assured him.

Cameron nodded and turned away from Maya. She turned away as well. Cameron took a breath as he began filling out the worksheet. He remembered some French words. He felt his head hurt a bit as he read each word. He felt a slight headache, and could faintly hear a voice._ "Tu es très belle."_ Cameron shook his head to himself. He looked down at the worksheet, realizing he needed help on something. He turned to Maya. "Hey, do you understand this?" Maya nodded slightly, and started explaining to him. He smiled gently as he listened. "Thanks, now I remember, kind of." Cameron went back to his worksheet, and finally finished. "Are you done?"

Maya nodded before writing down a last answer. "Done," she smiled gently, "um, so where did you go to school last year?"

Cameron looked over at Maya. _Probably Kapuskasing, right?_ "Oh, in Kapuskasing." He said casually. "It's kind of far, but um, I moved down here."

"Billet family?" Maya asked curiously.

"No, um...adopted." Cameron began. He took a breath. "I lived with my real family when I was little, put up for adoption, and I've been with my adoptive family for a while." Cameron continued._ Sounds good. Convincing. I wonder if this is what really happened._ "They all decided to move down here. So I could play hockey."

"Oh." Maya said. "You like playing hockey?"

"It's my whole life." Cameron said. I think. "My biological older brother taught me, and last year my adoptive mom encouraged me to do better in hockey."

"Oh," Maya said gently, "I play soccer." She shrugged. "Hockey is interesting, though, I used to watch it...last year. I went to a lot of the games."

"Oh, that's cool." Cameron smiled. "You like hockey?" He asked.

"At first, I didn't." Maya smiled gently. "But I like it now." Maya added. "So, how are you liking Toronto?" She asked. "This area, y'know."

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. He had only been in Toronto for two weeks. He had only been in the area for two weeks. He just knew that it was bigger than Kapuskasing. "It's definitely bigger than Kapuskasing," Cameron began, "from what I remember, I knew everybody in Kapuskasing. It's nice here, I just haven't met a lot of people."

"Don't you hang out with the Ice Hounds?" Maya asked.

Cameron sighed, "Not really," he said softly, "one of them explained that...well...they don't stick together anymore," he began, "not in a bad way...but to meet other people and befriend other people. But it's not that bad."

"You should hang out with us," Maya smiled, "Tori, Tristan, and I sit together." She added. "I mean, only if you want."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "Thanks, I'll think about your offer." He smiled. "So, you're a sophomore?" Maya nodded. "I'm a junior." He said casually.

"Oh, that's cool." Maya smiled. "What do you plan to do after high school?"

"I don't know, maybe the NHL?" _Like that one guy, Mike Dallas._ "I'm fit for it, apparently." He recalled something one of his team members said at their first practice with him. "Who knows?"

"Mm, well don't forget me when you're in the NHL." She teased. "That girl you met in French II." Cameron laughed, and Maya laughed with him. _Her laugh is so familiar._

"I won't." Suddenly, the bell rang. "I'll see you around. It was nice talking to you, Maya."

"You too, Cameron."

* * *

Cameron sat down in his math class. It was right after lunch, and his head was in pain. He was having a migraine, or a really bad headache. He needed to go to the nurse. He raised his hand, and his teacher called on him. "May I go to the nurse?" The teacher nodded, not bothering to ask for a question. Cameron took the pass, and left the room. He felt his head hurt, and stopped walking for a moment.

* * *

_"Hey."_

_There was a girl, and a boy. The girl was smiling, but her face was a blur. The boy was smiling as well, and his face was seen. It was slightly blurry, and Cameron couldn't make out the whole face. He faintly heard a French accent in the background, a teacher._

* * *

Cameron took a breath, his heart racing as he made it to the nurse's office. He sat down, waiting as the nurse looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good. I need to go home."

* * *

Cameron sat in the car with Michelle as they drove away from Degrassi. "What's wrong?" Michelle asked nervously.

"My head...hurts...badly." Cameron mumbled. "I...I felt like I saw...or heard something." He added. "It was weird." He continued. "Like...I remembered something." Michelle took a breath.

"What was it?" She asked quickly. Cameron sighed.

"I...I don't know." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was in a classroom, I think." He began. "I greeted a girl and a boy, but I can't remember their faces." He sighed. "Then..." he shook his head, "that's it. I met two people and I faintly heard a French teacher."

Michelle nodded, but didn't respond as she drove into the garage of their house.

"Do you think I'm getting my memory back?"

"I don't know, Cameron...I don't know." Michelle said softly. She got out of the car, and Cameron followed suit. "We'll just wait, and see." She entered the house, Cameron trailing behind.

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, and sighed.

_Something's not right._

* * *

A/N:

Thanks guys! I hope this chapter didn't confuse you guys, and I hope you guys aren't so confused that I can't continue this story. If you have ANY questions, please leave them at my Tumblr ask at my url allyshakeyz. I'll be answering qs there and will no longer be answering the qs from Reviews in A/Ns to refrain from super long A/Ns! Thanks.

What do you guys think? What was Cameron remembering?


	15. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 14

A/N:

Sorry I took forever! A lot has been going on between school, friends, family, life, etc. Basically, I've been so busy. Guess what? I won Camp NaNoWriMo [your girl wrote 50,388 words] and I'm still not done with that novel! Which means my novel is going to be longer than 50,000 words. Haha. Anyways, I'm totally excited to share that novel with all of you guys. I hope you guys don't mind the long wait here.

Thanks again for your guys' kind reviews. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Flashback

**[The Day Cameron Sanders and Maya Matlin Almost Kissed]**

Cameron sat on the bench, Maya sitting next to him. "Hey." Maya said softly. She looked over at Cameron, her eyes looking sad. She didn't seem to happy. _Is she okay?_ Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, and sighed.

"Hey yourself," Cameron said. It was a bit chilly at the park. He actually had no idea why he went to the park. _Where was I going, again?_ Cameron shook his head to himself. "What are you doing at the park? Nobody ever goes here."_ Right? Looks pretty abandoned._ Maya smiled, looking over at him. She shrugged. "I love the park." _Right, I needed to think._ "It's my favorite place to go to." He smiled. "It's quiet, empty, and I can think to myself." Cameron said. "Why did you come here?"

"To think," Maya sighed, "to run away?" She shrugged. _Run away? Why?_ "It's just...everybody is trying to tell me how to do things." She began. "They keep telling me I have to fix things, and that everything I'm doing is wrong." Maya shook her head to herself. "It's like everything I do isn't right, it's not up to par." She rolled her eyes. "You know?"

Cameron nodded gently. "Yeah, I know," he said softly , "why do they think that?"

"Do you know about the suicide?" Maya asked softly. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. _Wait, Campbell Saunders? What does he have to do with this?_

"Campbell Saunders, right?" Cameron asked. "I heard about it." He said softly. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Oh, man..._ "You're the girlfriend?"

"Ex." Maya said softly. "He broke up with me before..." _Ouch_. "T-they..." Cameron took a breath. She was choking on her words, he knew it.

"You don't have to continue." Cameron said gently, pulling Maya close to him. He took a breath before looking down at her. _She looks so weak. She's so unhappy._ Cameron sighed. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked softly. Maya nodded slowly before resting her head on Cameron's shoulder. "Yeah, a lot of people do."_ Obviously his parents, and friends...right? I wonder why he killed himself._ Maya took a breath.

Maya sat up. "Everybody thinks I'm crazy." Maya began. "Everything I'm doing is wrong, and everything I do, I do because I'm crazy!" She groaned. "I'm not crazy, Cameron." I know. "They all think that...everybody thinks I'm using you." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows._ Why?_ "Crazy, right?"

"Do you like me?" Cameron asked softly. Maya looked over. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure.

"I don't know yet." Maya said quietly. "But everyone seems to think that I'm madly in love with you." Cameron nodded. "They think I'm using you to get over Campbell's death." Maya said slowly. She bit her lower lip, taking a breath.

"Why?"

"They think I shouldn't have a new guy in my life." Maya shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know if I like you, yet." Maya sighed. "I just know that I like having you around." Cameron smiled. _I like having you around too._

"I like having you around too." Cameron said softly.

"Yeah?" Maya smiled, and Cameron smiled back. "Everybody thinks that just because I enjoy your company, I'm replacing Campbell." I continued. "But I'm not." Maya sighed. "Cameron...you and Campbell are two different people, and I'd never replace Campbell." Cameron nodded. "I just think people are overreacting."

"I don't think you're trying to replace him." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. "Maya, you're allowed to be happy." Cameron began leaning closer. "Don't let them tell you that you can't be happy." Soon, Cameron's lips were close to Maya's. She stopped. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." She said quickly, getting up from the bench.

"Wait-" Cameron called out, but stopped. She wouldn't come back. Cameron took a breath, feeling a headache coming on._ Ow._

_ "Fight me!"_

_ "He started the fight!"_

_ Cameron could see Mr. Simpson, Degrassi's principal. Everything else was blurry, except for a boy. He had dark hair, and fair skin. He had ice on his eye, and a girl was sitting on the chair. She was looking away, so Cameron didn't recognize her. He recognized the back of a guy's head. Mike Dallas's head._

_ "Mr. Simpson-"_

Cameron took a breath, feeling his heart race. _What was that?_ He groaned in pain, feeling his head hurt even more.

_ Cameron could see the front of Degrassi, from the steps. He could see two boxes on his lap. He could see the same boy with the dark hair out of the corner of his eye. "She'll find out soon." Cameron could barely see his surroundings. The boy said a few inaudible things._

_ "That you're a psycho." The boy said. "If you really want to make her happy, you'd get out of her life, forever."_

Cameron stood up from the bench. He furrowed his eyebrows._ Who the hell was that?_ He began walking home, away from the park. Cameron felt his stomach turn, and the headache go on. It wasn't as bad, but it still went on. _Something isn't right. I'm remembering memories that make no sense._ He sighed. _Should I tell Michelle?_ Cameron shook his head to himself as he kept on walking. _She'd call me crazy, wouldn't tell me anything else._

Cameron bit his lip as he finally reached his house. He unlocked the front door, walked in, and shut the door behind him. Michelle was on the couch, reading. Kailee was nowhere in sight. Jessica and Dustin were busy sitting in front of the TV. "Cameron, you're home." Cameron nodded gently. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"No more headaches?" Michelle asked curiously.

"No more." Cameron lied. "I'm going up to my room." Michelle nodded as Cameron went up to his room. He sighed to himself._ Something is missing. Something important. Why am I remembering all of this? Who are these people?_ Cameron took a breath. _Something is wrong. That's not a good guy. Why was Mike Dallas there? Who was that girl?_

****  
Cameron walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He fell back onto his bed, and took a breath. He shut his eyes. _I'll find out soon, right? Maybe I am getting my memory back..._

* * *

__A/N:

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. :( Sorry for how long it took. I've been so busy! I'll do my best to update quicker.

More reviews = faster / longer updates? :)

What do you guys think? What's going on?


	16. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 15 & 16

A/N:

Guys, I truly apologize for not having updated in over a week. CSTs went on, I made time with friends and family, and I neglected this FanFic. Anyways, CampNaNoWriMo is done, I'm just going to be editing / revising for the rest of the month on my novel. Also, I have this important Biology project to complete, plus this Geometry project I'm working on. I promise that I will make time for this FanFic, once the projects are done. Luckily, my Biology project is due on Wednesday, May 15th, so it should be done. My Geometry is due this Monday, and that's pretty much it. I do have a festival to rehearse for, but that won't take too much time. I also have Athletic paperwork and other things to take care of.

Sorry, once again, for taking so long.

I do appreciate your guys' patience, and the reviews you guys write. Thank you so much! This is actually Chapter Fifteen and Sixteen combined into one chapter, because Chapter Fifteen would've been short, but I didn't want to give a short update for Ch. 15 or Ch. 16, so it's Chapter 15 and 16 as the title says. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen and Sixteen: **Broken and Angry**

**[The Day Maya Matlin and Cameron Saunders First Kissed]**

Cameron leaned in a bit, and Maya followed suit. Cameron could feel the cool air on his face as he moved closer. Soon, their lips touched. After a few moments, the two pulled away. Cameron smiled and intertwined his fingers with Maya's. "Let's get you home." Maya nodded, and Cameron held her close as they began walking. He smiled to himself._ Finally._

* * *

Cameron entered his bedroom. His family was asleep. Michelle had gone to bed before he came home. Kailee had stayed up, waiting for him, and was now sleeping. Dustin and Jessica had gone to sleep as well. Cameron closed the door behind him, suddenly feeling his head hurt. He felt his heart race, and his stomach jump. Cameron felt uneasy, as if he couldn't stay balanced, and he couldn't. He stumbled forward a bit, and felt himself fall to the floor.

Nobody heard, because nobody moved. It was silent, except for the throbbing noise in Cameron's head. He saw black for a moment, until something else came up.

_ "Cam! Stop it!"_

_ "It's not me, it's the owl!"_

_ Cameron could see that he was on a couch. He saw a girl below him. The two were clothed, and the girl was laughing, but he couldn't make out her face. He faintly saw an owl in his hand. He felt his head hurt even more._

_ "Can I tell you a secret? Tonight's the most fun I've had since I started going to Degrassi."_

_ "Can I tell you a secret too? I don't like hockey..." It was the same girl from the previous flashback. Her face was blurry, but Cameron could make out a smile. It was a comforting, and familiar smile._

_ Cameron felt uneasy, feeling his head throb even more in pain. He saw black for a moment, and then the image was clear._

_ "She's going to find out eventually." A boy, who was tall and had dark hair, was standing at the steps. Cameron was sitting down, and had no idea why he was there._

_ "Find out what?" Cameron knew it was himself talking. He sounded odd. It sounded different, the tone._

_ "That you're a psycho." The boy said curtly. "If you really want to make Maya happy, you'd get out of her life, forever."_

_ Cameron felt his blood boil. He felt unhappy, with an urge to just ease the pain._

Cameron saw his carpeted floor. He took a breath, finally breathing normally. He slowly sat up from the carpet. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, taking in deep breaths. Something isn't right. He furrowed his eyebrows._ Who was I talking to? Why was I in front of Degrassi?_ Cameron rose from the carpet, walking over to his desk. He opened a drawer, seeing his information packet from Degrassi. He had a copy of his registration packet, which Michelle had filled out.

Cameron slowly skimmed it._ Cameron Sanders. Born in Kapuskasing. Mother (Adoptive): Michelle Sanders._ Cameron sighed. There was nothing about his biological parents, or if he was really Cameron Sanders. Cameron tossed the packet down to the floor. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. _I'm not Cameron. I'm not Cameron. Something isn't right. Nothing is right! Cameron felt uneasy, and fell back onto his bed. He took a deep breath. I'm not Cameron._

* * *

**[The Day Cameron First Met Zigmund Novak]**

Cameron smiled as he walked out of class. Maya had just walked out of her classroom. _I'm right on time._ Cameron wrapped his arm around Maya's waist. Maya turned to her right, and smiled when she saw Cameron. "Hey!" Cameron smiled back as he took her hand. "How has your day been so far?" Maya asked gently._ Good. Except earlier...when your friends were kind of bombarding you. Do they like me?_

"Pretty good," Cameron smiled softly, "how did uh, Tori and Tristan take seeing us?" Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. _They must be mad._ "Are they mad at me?" He asked. Maya stopped, the two standing in front of some lockers.

"They're not mad, just-" Maya stopped, hesitating._ Just what? Unhappy? Not excited? More than mad?_ "I don't think they're happy." Maya sighed. "I'll convince them that you're a good guy, okay?" Cameron nodded slowly. "Come on, let's get to lunch." Maya and Cameron began walking down the hall, when Cameron felt Maya's hold on his hand become a bit tighter. She stopped, so he stopped beside her.

Cameron watched as a boy, who looked really familiar, approached the two. _Why does he look so familiar?_ Cameron took a moment to process the boy's face. Cameron's eyes slightly widened, and he felt himself tense up. **_"If you really want to make Maya happy, you'd get out of her life, forever."_** _It's him! It's the guy I was talking to! Wait...why did he mention Maya? Maya like my girlfriend? How did I not notice that?_

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." The boy turned to Maya before looking at Cameron. "I'm Zig." He offered his hand, and Cameron shook it firmly. The two let go, looking at each other.

"Cameron."

"Ah," Maya began hesitantly, "Cameron, this is Zig, he's Tori's ex-boyfriend and um, a friend of mine." Maya said softly. "Zig, this is Cameron, my boyfriend." Zig raised his eyebrows, and Cameron gently squeezed Maya's hand. She glanced over at Cameron, assuring him that Zig was a good guy. "How have you been?"

"Boyfriend? This guy is your boyfriend?" Zig asked, his tone noticeable. He was hurt. _Why is this guy so sad? He sounds so unhappy about us._

"Cameron is my boyfriend." Maya repeated. Cameron took a breath, his face expressionless. Zig wasn't exactly smiling either. "We're going to get lunch." Maya said softly.

"I don't like him." Cameron said quietly as he began walking away with Maya._ He called me a psycho._

"Zig's a good guy. I promise." Maya said. _Good guy? Why was he mad at me before?_

"Something didn't seem right, when he saw us." Cameron furrowed his eyebrows. "Does he...like you or something?"

"He used to." Maya mumbled. "It's nothing, because nothing ever happened between me and Zig." Maya sighed ."He's just a friend." Cameron nodded. Sure. Maya smiled, and he smiled back.

_ I don't like Zig. Something isn't right. Something is wrong._

* * *

Cameron sighed as he continued walking to class. He was going to his last class, which meant the day was nearly over. He turned, stopping as he nearly bumped into Zig. "Hey." Zig said gently, nodding slightly. "Maya's boyfriend, right?" Cameron nodded. "I really don't like you." Zig said curtly. "But Maya does, probably because..." Zig stopped for a moment. "You look a lot like her ex-boyfriend." Zig said coldly. "I bet you're a psycho, just like he was."

**_ "You're a psycho!"_**

Cameron felt his stomach turn, and took a breath.

"I mean, you play hockey, just like he did." Zig began. "You're the best player, just like he basically was," Zig shook his head, "now you have his girlfriend?" Zig took a breath. "The only difference is your guys' haircut! You're a spitting image."

Cameron let out a breath, not uttering a word. "Whatever." Cameron's shoulder hit Zig's, and the two continued going their separate ways. _Cameron felt his heart race, and his stomach turn. No. No. He's just crazy. You're not Campbell Saunders. You're not..._

_"Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!"_

_ "Whoa, who knew all that puke could come out of such a little dude?"_

_ "Come on, just focus on me...look at me..." Cameron saw her face. It was Maya. He slowed down his walking as everything started coming back. He heard the bell ring, signaling that he was late. He didn't care, and felt himself sit down on the cold bench. "Just focus on me..." Maya was holding a mic, and Cameron could see from the corner of his eyes that they were at Little Miss Steaks._

_ "Cam..."_

_ "Campbell Saunders!"_

_ "I'm not letting you get away that easily."_

_ "I kidnapped Hoot, muahahaha!"_

Cameron began breathing normally, the visions suddenly going away. He placed his hands on the edge of the bench. He kept his eyes shut, no longer feeling pain in his head. I'm not Cameron.

Cameron opened his eyes, seeing a trophy display in front of him, and a picture of the Ice Hounds MVP, Campbell Saunders, #67. _I'm Campbell. I didn't die._

_********  
I'm Campbell Saunders._

* * *

A/N:

Aww shizz. Cameron Sanders - Campbell Saunders? Whaaat? Who would've thought of that? *gasp*

Anyways, in the next chapter (the last chapter of Part 2), Cam will still be referred to as Cameron Sanders. Since I combined Ch. 15 and 16, there should be four more chapters + an epilogue. I think. "Scared to Death" might come out in the summer, because I'm taking a break from FanFic writing, but I'll be working on my other writing.

Are you guys surprised? Shocked? Did you know it all along? How do you feel about what Zig said to Cameron?


	17. Part Two: Cameron Chapter 17

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait!

I had actually written Ch. 17 like a week ago, but totally forgot. I started writing Ch. 18, but realized 17 hadn't be posted. :x Anyways, school is almost over so you know, that's cool. However, after this ends, "Scared to Death" probably won't come out until later on. I'm not completely sure because I'm going to have summer practices for tennis near the start of school. Anyways...here's Ch. 17!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **Happy**

"Mom!" Cameron's voice was dripping with anger as he entered the house. "Mom!" He took a breath as Michelle came out of the kitchen, and looked over at Cameron. "I need to talk to you." He said bitterly, closing the door behind him. He sighed, his mood softening a bit when he saw the worry in his mother's eyes. He felt his heart race, and his stomach turn. "Why did you lie?" He asked softly. "Why would you lie to me?" He said weakly.

Michelle shook her head, dumbfounded. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked softly. "What did I lie to you about?" Cameron shook his head, he threw his hands up, and sighed. He turned away for a moment. "Cameron, honey...what did I lie to you about?" Michelle asked softly. "I haven't lied to you-"

"You're lying right now!" Cameron said coldly. "Why didn't you tell me that I'm Campbell Saunders?!"

Michelle froze, her eyes locking with Cameron. Cameron took a breath, and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at Michelle, and she could see the hurt in her son's eyes. "Cam..." she began, "I-" Michelle stopped herself for a moment. The two stood quietly as Kailee walked in. Michelle looked over at Kailee. "He knows." She said weakly. Kailee looked over at Cameron, who didn't look too happy. "He knows, Kailee."

"Cam?" Kailee looked over at Cameron. He didn't flinch. He didn't say a word.

"Why would you guys lie to me?!" Cameron asked. "I want my old life back! I want to know more! I want to be Campbell again, not Cameron!" Cameron said angrily. "I don't like this! I don't like knowing who I am! I don't like these memories coming back!" Cameron rambled. "I hate it! I hate it so much!"

"I just want you to be happy!" Michelle said, her eyes welling up with tears. Cameron took a breath, and fell silent. "When I found out you attempted..." she stopped herself, "it hurt me, because you didn't come to me!" Michelle began. "You didn't dare speak to me or Kailee!" Michelle continued. "It hurt me, so much." Michelle said weakly. "I met your girlfriend, Maya." Michelle said softly. "I met her when I came down here to see you..." Michelle sighed, "she's so sweet." Michelle added. "She was so sad, and you didn't come to her either." Michelle shook her head. "I wish you had gone to her. Even if you hadn't told me or Kailee...I wish you had gone to Maya instead of attempting, Campbell." Michelle groaned.

"Why would you bring me back here?" Cameron sighed.

"Kapuskasing was too risky." Michelle said softly. "Everybody there knew you...they wouldn't noticed you." Michelle said quietly. "So we took you back here, where people might have forgotten you." She sighed. "Looks like a lot of people did, as nobody questioned you." Cameron took a breath. "We gave you a new name...a new life, because I want you to be happy, with or without Maya."

"Mom, you don't get it!" Cameron sighed. "I hate this! I hate not knowing!" Cameron said angrily. "I hate being called Cameron, being called your son when I'm not Cameron!" Cameron said angrily. "I want to be your real son, Campbell, not Cameron!" Cameron continued. "It's Saunders, not Sanders." He added. "I hate it! I'm not happy with this, mom! I'm not happy at all!" Cameron felt his hands tremble, and his knees weaken. "I'm unhappy and I don't like it!"

Michelle took a breath, looking at Kailee. "Please, call her." She said softly.

Cameron ignored his mother's command to Kailee, and felt himself fall to the floor, on his knees. "I hate this!" He said angrily, ignoring his surroundings. "I want my old life back! I want to be happy! I want to be myself again!"

"You weren't happy in your old life." Michelle said weakly. "We did this because you were unhappy."

"No! I'm not happy now, mom." Cameron said bitterly. "I'm not happy with you, or Kailee!" He expressed his anger. "I wish I were dead, because at least I would've died as myself."

Michelle moved closer to Cameron, and sat down beside him. "No, honey, you don't mean that..."

"You lied to me!" Cameron said angrily. "You didn't want me to be happy. You wanted to prove that I was never unhappy, but I am unhappy." Cameron was now shaking, tears streaming down his face. He fell silent, and after a while, the doorbell rang. Kailee immediately answered the door.

"Cam?"

Cameron froze._ Maya?_ He didn't move. His mother stayed beside him. He heard the front door close, and heard Maya's footsteps. She crouched down in front of him, and then sat down. She gently took his hands. He ignored his surroundings, and didn't speak to her. "Cam," Maya began, "please don't get mad at your mom." Maya said softly. "She meant well...even if it turns out what she did was wrong." Maya sighed. "Cam..." Maya took a breath, "you're going to have to explain everything to me when you're ready."

Cameron stayed still as Maya locked eyes with him.

"I love you." Maya smiled weakly. "Please don't be mad..." she took a breath, "come on, just focus on me. You'll be okay."

Cameron nodded slightly. Maya smiled, and moved a bit closer to him. Michelle stayed still, watching the two. "She lied."

"I know." Maya nodded. "But...she didn't want to stir trouble." Maya said softly. "It was right for her to do..." Maya sighed, "nobody noticed who you were...expect...well, for me." Maya said sheepishly. "And..." Maya took a breath, "don't...be mad, okay?" Maya nodded slightly. "I was so mad over the summer...at you, and...how you just left me like that." Maya sighed. "Your mom was probably mad when she found out what you did..." Maya took a breath, "Cam, be happy. For your family. For me."

Cameron nodded slowly. Maya smiled at him. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." She said weakly. "I missed you."

****

_ I missed you too._

* * *

A/N:

Sorry that it was short! Hoped you guys liked this Chapter and Chapter 18 will hopefully be up soon.

xx


	18. Part Three: Campbell Chapter 18 Intro

A/N:

Wow, so I haven't updated in like a month. I apologize for my absence. I was going through school work, my birthday, tests, events, practices, etc. Today was my last day as freshman (that means I'm a sophomore now!), and I decided I needed to update this story. "Come Back, Be Here" will be finished soon and I won't be writing a Camaya until possibly August. Next month is July NaNoWriMo and I'll be writing a novel once again! August may be spent editing my two novels, but we'll see. Thank you guys so much for the support and patience.

Much love.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:** All in This Together**

~ One Week Later ~

I rose from my bed, smiling to myself. I looked over at my shelves, seeing all of the hockey trophies and awards I had. I saw my jersey from Kapuskasing and my jersey from the Ice Hounds. #67. I looked over to my nightstand, seeing a framed photo of me and Maya, next to my alarm. I had to get ready for school. "Campbell! Campbell!" It was my mom. I could tell she was nervous. I mean, how do you explain that your child _didn't_ actually die?

"I'm up!" I called out, and walked out of my room. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I headed to the kitchen. Kailee was cooking, Dustin and Jessica were setting the table, and my mom was patiently waiting for me. "Good morning, mom." I smiled.

"Good morning Campbell." She smiled back. "Have a seat, Kailee is almost done with the pancakes." I nodded gently and sat down with Dustin and Jessica.

"Hey, you two." I smiled at my siblings. The two of them looked up at me. Jessica flashed a toothy grin, and Dustin smiled gently. I looked up as Kailee plopped down some pancakes onto my plate. They smelled like butter. She passed the maple syrup to me, and I smiled. Back to school as Campbell. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Maya. **After your talk w/ Simpson, can we meet up?** I took a breath.

Of course, she needed an explanation. Her of all people.

* * *

I entered Principal Simpson's office with my mom. He looked a bit confused, but rose. "Good afternoon, Miss-"

"Miss Saunders." My mom nodded slightly. Simpson rose his eyebrows, and sat down. "I want to talk about my son." Simpson gestured for us to sit down, and we did. "I enrolled him as Cameron Sanders, and I'd like to change that." My mom said nervously. "Because he's Campbell Saunders, not Cameron."

"Campbell?" Simpson looked over at me. I nodded slightly. "But-"

"I can explain." My mom sighed. "Campbell..lost his memory when he woke up from his coma." My mom said gently. "I didn't want the school to know. I didn't want...anyone to-"

"I'll explain." I stepped in. "I'll explain to the whole school, Mr. Simpson." I said gently. "Mom, you don't have to say anything." Mr. Simpson looked over at me, nodding slowly. "I saw the memorial you guys have, and it'd be kind of nice if you got the staff to take it down." I sighed. "I'm alive and breathing." I smiled a bit.

"Of course," Mr. Simpson nodded. "I take it Maya..."

"I'm actually going to go see her right now." I said gently. I rose from my seat. "If you don't mind-"

"No, um, go ahead. Dismissed." Mr. Simpson nodded as my mom rose. I smiled, looking at my mom. I hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you after school, mom." I said softly. "Ok?" My mom nodded, and took a breath before leaving me. I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed my outfit one last time before stepping out. I began walking down the hall where I'd see Maya. She was sitting, waiting patiently.

I took the empty seat beside her. "Hey, you." I said softly. "I crazy missed you."

* * *

A/N:

Just a short introduction to the final part of "Come Back, Be Here". Thank you so much for reading, and expect Ch. 19 soon!

Muah!


	19. Part Three: Campbell Chapter 19

A/N:

Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and patience. I've been busy this past week, but here we go, Chapter Nineteen! By the way, have you guys seen the S13 photos?! Have you guys seen the new characters? Winston Chu is my fave of them three. HAHAHA. He has a tag on my Tumblr now. Speaking of Tumblr, let me advertise my Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram to all of you guys.

Tumblr: allyshakeyz [ I follow back if I like your blog. And you can talk to me in my ask! :) ]  
Twitter: allyshakeyz [ I follow back if you're not some inappropriate Twitter LOL. ]  
Instagram: allyshakeyz [ Same w/ Twitter. ]

SO, HERE'S CHAPTER NINETEEN! I believe Ch. 20 is the last, then an Epilogue. Much love! xx

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: **Sweetheart**

Maya looked over at me, and smiled warmly. God, I missed her smile. "Hey, I missed you too." She said softly. I glanced down at her hand, which was resting on her thigh. I placed my hand over hers. She took a breath, and locked eyes with me. "How was your talk with Simpson?"

"It went...well." I sighed. "It was kind of short, but..." I bit my lip, before sighing. "I can explain everything, Maya." Maya nodded slowly at me. "My mom told me..." I began, "that I ended up being in a coma, but she didn't want to tell the school." I continued. "She decided to bring me back to Kapuskasing, but when I was there...she wouldn't let me out, and I didn't understand why." I sighed.

"Well, everyone knew you in Kapuskasing..." Maya began.

"Yeah, I know," I said softly, "and everyone there already thought I was dead." I sighed. "So, she hid me, until she decided that we needed to move away." I continued. "So we moved back here, hoping that nobody would remember who I was." I added. "I got a haircut, my mom changed my name," I continued, "and she enrolled me." I said gently. "When I first started here as Cameron," I began, "nobody thought I was out of place." I smiled a bit. "Nobody bothered me, bullied me, or said anything inappropriate."

"It was like...a new start." Maya sighed.

"Yeah," I nodded a bit, intertwining my fingers with hers, "but some people did look at me funny, especially when I'd walk by my uh, memorial picture." I rubbed my neck. "I guess some people did notice the similarities, but...they didn't know me." I said softly. "When you told me, when I was Cameron, that your friends thought you were crazy because you thought I was Campbell...well," I shrugged, "I didn't know what to think. I was still confused about who I was."

"You forgot everything?" Maya asked quietly. I nodded.

"I started...remembering." I said softly. "Memories between you and me, me and Zig, and when I'd mention them to my mom, she'd tell me that they weren't important memories. None of them." I squeezed Maya's hand gently, and she squeezed back. "And then I saw you." I smiled at her. "I remembered how I felt about you...and then more memories...they started coming back." I sighed. "And I realized...that I was...am...Campbell Saunders."

"I'm so glad that you're back." Maya moved over, closer to me. "I missed you like crazy." She mumbled, resting her head on my shoulder. "Please, don't leave me again." Maya sighed. "I love you too much." Maya continued. "When I thought you died...I..." Maya bit her lip, "I couldn't believe it...or process it at first." She sighed. "And then I broke down...and I..." Maya glanced up at me. "I love you, Cam." She said softly. "I don't want you to think that you're not good enough for this world, because you are."

"I love you too." I smiled softly, kissing her head gently. "I won't leave you, Maya. I promise, I'm here to stay." I smile at her. "I'm here."

* * *

_ Ringgggg!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. It was time for lunch, and I was going to meet Maya by my locker. I ran my fingers through my hair. I told Mr. Simpson that I'd explain to the whole school, but there was _no way_ I'd be able to do that, so Mr. Simpson wrote up a letter and e-mailed it to every teacher. My last teacher read it to the class, and some of the people I had class with last year mentioned their happiness.

I opened my locker, stuffing my books in it. As I placed my books, I felt a pair of small arms around me. "Hey," I smiled as I hear Maya's voice, "ready for lunch?" She asked. I turned, holding her close to me.

"Yeah, let me just close my locker." I smiled, closing my locker before I held her hand gently. She smiled at me and we began walking. "How was class?"

"Boring," Maya rolled her eyes, "but the teacher read Simpson's letter, and Tristan and Tori got excited for me." Maya smiled at me. "They're happy that you're back."

"Good, because-" I stopped as I saw Zig. Maya noticed him too, because she squeezed my hand, and moved a bit closer to me. I sighed as Zig noticed us, and approached us.

"Hey," Zig looked at me, and then to Maya. "I just...I want to apologize," he began, "for everything I did wrong." Zig rubbed his neck. "For what I said to you," he looked at me, "for how I acted towards you," he looked at Maya, "and all the wrong I said about you guys and just..." Zig shook his head, "I just want you two to know that I'm sorry about everything."

Maya didn't respond, but she held my hand a bit tighter. "Thanks for apologizing." I said firmly. "That's...really nice of you." I sighed. "We have to go," I began, "but we'll see you around." Zig nodded and we parted with him.

"Do you forgive him?" Maya asked softly.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "but I won't forget everything that he did." I looked over at her as we entered the cafeteria. "I don't want him to feel bad," I said gently, "I don't know if things will ever be normal again, but it's something." Maya nodded as we entered the lunch line.

"How do you feel? Being...Campbell Saunders again?" Maya smiled.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I...feel...normal." I smiled. "I'm not homesick." I added. "I'm just glad that my family is with me." I smiled. "And that you're with me." Maya nodded as we took our food and walked towards a table, where Tori and Tristan were waiting.

As soon as they saw me, their eyes lit up, and their smiles widened. I sat down with Maya, and Tori spoke first. "CHEESY!" She smiled. I smiled back. "Our teacher read the letter last period and-" Tori stopped. "God, if I keep on talking I'll end up rambling." Tori laughed. She sighed. "I'm happy that you're alive." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, squeezing Maya's hand gently. "I'm happy."

"We missed you." Tristan said as he picked up a carrot stick, and dipped in some odd looking dip. "Maya missed you the most." I glanced at Maya, who was blushing.

"Shut up, Trist." Maya mumbled. She glanced at me, and smiled. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Check out my Instagram, Twitter, and my Tumblr! We can talk through those three. :)

Any questions? Concerns? xx Chapter 20 is the last chapter and there will be an epilogue. I might write another Camaya, I might not. Let's see!


	20. Part Three: Campbell Chapter 20

A/N:

I apologize for not having updated! I do have legitimate reasons, though. I last updated on June 15, 2013. Correct? :) I attended a baptism on June 15, I believe I went grocery shopping & did some cleaning on the 16th, and from the 17th - 21st I've been watching / babysitting my sisters, cooking for my family, and doing my AP European History homework. My dad came home from being stationed elsewhere on the 21st & he'll be here for two weeks, so I went to SD on the 21st. On the 22nd, my family and I spent the day at the mall & watched Monsters University (MIKE WHEN HE WAS LITTLE THOUGH OMFG) and on Sunday we also spent time together.

Anyways, if you guys do want to know why I haven't updated / what I'm doing, you can follow my Tumblr, Twitter, or Instagram. I always Tweet when I go out, and I always Instagram to. I'll use Tumblr a lot, but I don't write my schedule most of the time.

Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram at allyshakeyz

Thanks for waiting, and here's the final chapter (but don't worry, there's an epilogue!) of Come Back, Be Here.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: **Pursuit of Happiness**

~ The Next Day ~

I walked into the school with Maya. She was holding my hand, tightly. I think she was more nervous than I was. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She sighed. "I mean...we don't have to go in right away..." I looked over at her, and she took a breath. "Cam," she began, "people already expressed their happiness yesterday, we can avoid all of them-"

"We're not walking another way just because you're afraid of everyone bombarding us." I said softly. "Come on, Maya, let's go in." I held her hand tightly, and pulled her a bit closer to me. We walked in, and I saw who I was expecting. The Ice Hounds. I smiled, and watched as all of them looked at me, and immediately rushed over.

"Cam!" One of the newer guys smiled. "We're glad you're back...to who you actually are." I nodded a bit. Even though they didn't know every detail about last year, I knew that some of the other guys that knew me filled them in.

"Yeah, we're glad we've got the MVP back!" One of them smiled. "And...captain." I furrowed my eyebrows. "We decided that...you know, you should've been the captain after Dallas left, and well...you're captain now." I smiled.

Maya squeezed my hand gently. "Wow, that's...that's amazing," I smiled, "that's great!" I took a breath. "Well, my girlfriend and I have to get going, but I'll see you guys at practice." Maya and I began walking, and I could hear them calling out, saying goodbye. "Not so bad, right?" I smiled. "All we have-" Maya and I stopped as we turned the corner, as Alli Bandhari was very close to hitting us.

"CAM!" She hugged me tightly. Maya started giggling as she let go of my hand. "I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE AND YOU'RE YOU AND YOU'RE ALIVE!" Alli let go of me and stopped to take a breath. "I'm just glad that you're okay now." I smiled at her. "So," Alli rubbed her neck, "someone wants to talk to you." I raised my eyebrows, and she gestured for me and Maya to follow her.

"Let's go," I mumbled to Maya, intertwining my fingers with hers. She smiled and nodded, following me.

* * *

I sat in front of the computer with Maya and Alli. Skype was on the screen, but whoever Alli was calling was taking a while to answer. I took a breath and ran my fingers through my hair. Maya gently leaned against my shoulder, smiling softly at me. After a moment, the screen loaded. It was some bedroom, but nobody was there. I heard the sound of the microphone muffling, and soon I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Alli." Dallas?!

"Dallas?!" I looked over at Alli, who smiled at me.

"Whoa, what happened-" Mike Dallas sat down in front of his webcam, and his eyes widened. "Cam?! Campbell Saunders?" I nodded. "Alli, you were being serious?" Alli nodded quickly. "No way, oh my God! Cam! Rookie!" Mike smiled. "Wow, you're...you're you!" Mike sat up a bit. "How are you?"

"I'm great, actually," I smiled, and squeezed Maya's hand gently, "how's the NHL?"

"It's brutal, but I love it." Mike laughed. "What happened to you, man?" He asked. "Alli was rambling on the phone when she tried to explain." I laughed and took a breath.

"Long story, I'd rather tell you in person." I rubbed my neck.

"Maybe I'll visit." Mike smiled. "I'm glad you're there, rookie. I'm glad you're alive."

"Thanks, Dallas." I smiled. "And I don't know if you should keep calling me rookie. You're looking at the Ice Hounds' team captain."

"Filling in my shoes, huh?" Mike laughed a bit. "You're definitely fit for it." He nodded a bit. "I have to go, practice starts soon," he sighed, "but I promise I'll visit and we can talk all about what happened." I nodded. "See you soon, captain." Mike hung up, and I turned to Alli.

"Thank you." I got up and hugged Alli tightly. She hugged me back, and I could tell she was smiling. I let go of her and put my arm around Maya. "We're going to go," I began, "but Alli...I can't thank you enough, I can't believe-"

"It's not a problem," Alli smiled, "but...we should resume our tutoring sessions." She added. "I want to see you more."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll need more help in sciences." I laughed a bit. "See you, Alli." Alli nodded at us, and I walked away with Maya.

"You looked really happy to see Dallas again." Maya said gently. "He seemed really happy that you're alive." I smiled at Maya.

"Of course I'm happy to see him, he's...a great guy." I held Maya close to me. "I love you." I said softly. Maya smiled back.

"I love you too." I kissed her on the forehead gently, and she smiled as we continued to walk.

"I'll walk you to class?" Maya nodded. "And then I'll see you in French II." I added. "Okay?"

"Okay." Maya smiled. She looked up at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I smiled a bit.

"I'm just...so happy that you're here, and alive." Maya added. "Listen, when I found out...or thought that you were...you know..." Maya sighed, "I wouldn't accept it and then..." Maya bit her lip. I sighed as we reached her classroom. "Cam-"

I gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. She kissed me back, and I held her closely. We let go, and I smiled. "You don't have to tell me anything. You don't have to clear anything up." I added. "I love you, and we're here, okay?" She nodded. "See you in French II." She smiled as I let go of her, and I walked away.

_"I just want to be happy."_

_ "Then be happy."_

__ I'm happy now. Very, very happy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and expect the Epilogue.

I am thinking of writing a Camaya featuring the new characters. It'd be AU - ish because obviously the new characters aren't here yet. However, I'm madly in love with Chewy and I really want to write about him, plus Miles and Zoe seem interesting to put into a story. I do want to know if you guys would read a FanFic involving Chewy, Miles, Zoe, Cam, Maya, and basically the regular people in my Camaya fanfics.

Yay or Nay? :)


	21. Part Three: Campbell Epilogue

A/N: Announcement at the end of this epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue: **All Too Well**

{ That Weekend }

I entered the house, sighing to myself. One of the Ice Hounds had invited me over, because he needed help with some hockey thing. Of course, being captain, I couldn't turn him down. I just don't get why he insisted I come over this weekend. I was supposed to spend time with Maya. "Hey-" I was ready to call out for the Ice Hound, until the lights went on.

"Welcome back!"

I took a breath, and felt my heart race. I smiled after realizing what was going on. I saw the Ice Hounds, all together with a sign saying, "Welcome Back, Captain!" Then, I noticed Alli, Tristan, some other people I knew. I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, this is-" I took another breath to calm myself down, "thank you guys, so much, I-"

"Don't thank us, thank your little girlfriend." Someone stepped out from behind the Ice Hounds. Dallas. "Welcome back, captain." He nodded a bit. I smiled widely.

"Dallas! Wow!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait, Maya planned all of this?" I nearly jumped when someone jumped onto my back. It was Maya. I smiled as she held onto me.

"Who else, silly?" She laughed. "Welcome back, Cam, I missed you." She mumbled. She got off of my back before taking my hand.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Dallas announced. Everybody spread out to where they'd hang out. Maya shut the door behind me, and someone turned on some music. I smiled as I turned to Maya.

"Thank you." I said gently. "For everything. I love you."

"I love you more." Maya giggled before leaning in. She kissed me gently, and I kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I smiled as she kissed me. After a moment, we pulled away. "Well, come on," she pulled me a bit, taking me into the crowd, "let's enjoy your night."

I nodded, and smiled.

_ Welcome back, captain._

__ It's good to be back.

* * *

A/N:

The. End. :]

* * *

Hey guys! So I made a blog for the fandoms I'm a part of. Please follow. xx write-live-blog on tumblr || That blog will give you guys updates on my upcoming Camaya AU Fic, "Even For a Moment"!

I'll be posting the Prologue on **July 1st**, and "Even For a Moment" will be my **July CampNaNoWriMo **project! *claps* So, you can expect an update either every single day, or every two days. I'll be making a post on my Tumblr **write-live-blog **all about the FanFic, so please read it. I'm really excited and I'm so glad you guys are fine with a Camaya / Chewy / Miles / Zoe completely AU fic! Anyways, thanks once again. Expect the unexpected. xoxo


End file.
